


Время перейти эту реку вброд

by bfcure, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angels are Dicks, Angst with a Happy Ending, Doctor & Crowley Save Aziraphale, Friendship, Gen, Love, Love confessions (sort of), M/M, Post-Canon, Single work, do not copy to another site, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020
Summary: Имя — это обещание. Имя — это якорь. Это клятва и спасение. Иногда приходится идти на крайние меры, чтобы защитить истинное имя того, кого любишь. Или: Десятый доктор и Кроули помогают Азирафаэлю спастись от участи, худшей чем смерть.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley (Good Omens) & Ninth Doctor, Crowley (Good Omens) & Tenth Doctor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	1. ПРОЛОГ

**Author's Note:**

> Идея, что Имя, которое ты выбрал, — это обещание, позаимствована из ДК 7*13 «Имя Доктора». Спасибо, Стивен Моффат!

_ Время перейти эту реку вброд. _

_ Самое время перейти эту реку вброд. _

_ Пока ты на этой стороне, ты сам знаешь, что тебя ждёт. _

_ Вставай, переходим эту реку вброд. _

Аквариум, «Брод»

Ангелы не могли путешествовать во времени. Изначально из-за того, что времени как такового не существовало. Измерять бытие в секундах, минутах, днях, месяцах и годах необходимости не было. Никто никуда не спешил, новые задания появлялись только после того, как выполнялись старые. Бог не торопил своих ангелов. Во вселенной медленно формировались галактики и зажигались звёзды, и вокруг царили тишина и спокойствие.

Если бы Кроули был поэтом, он сказал бы, что время пришло вместе с первым дождём, пролившимся, когда Адама и Еву изгнали из Сада. Но на самом деле оно появилось раньше. Тогда, когда часть ангелов пала с Небес. До и после, прошлое и будущее возникли в одно долгое мгновение, пока горели крылья, и жизнь изменилась навсегда. Наделять ангелов или демонов способностью путешествовать во времени стало опасно: некоторые из них были одержимы мыслью вернуться в прошлое, чтобы на этот раз их сторона одержала полную и безоговорочную победу.

Наверное, Кроули был единственным демоном, который сразу понял: время – очень субъективное понятие. Для кого-то минута длилась вечность, а годы пролетали за секунды. Немного воображения, несколько веков тренировок, и он научился останавливать время. Но путешествовать в прошлое или будущее по-прежнему не мог.

Кроули в отчаянии стукнул кулаком по бардачку Бентли. И сам чуть не взвыл от боли.

— Прости, милая.

Перемещение в прошлое превратилось в вопрос жизни и смерти, причём это не было метафорой. Существование без всего того, что прежде составляло внутреннюю суть, при ближайшем рассмотрении никто не назвал бы жизнью. Внешне, если не считать одежду, Азирафаэль не изменился. На какую-то секунду Кроули поверил: ангелу удалось сбежать из небесных застенков, и теперь всё будет хорошо. Но… Азирафаэль его не узнал. Проткнул его ладонь ножом для писем, когда Кроули попытался подойти ближе. Наверное, стоило радоваться, что Азирафаэль не испепелил его на месте. 

Кроули с досадой посмотрел на бинт, на котором проступила кровь. Исцелить рану он не мог — любое оружие в руках ангела несло часть его силы. Поэтому придётся ждать, пока рана заживёт сама. Кроули щелчком пальцев сменил бинт на чистый и подавил желание что-нибудь разнести.

Только путешествие в прошлое могло помочь ему и Азирафаэлю. Здесь и сейчас исправлять было нечего. Кроули опоздал. Не имело значения, насколько: на неделю, день или даже час. Главное — он опоздал и впервые за шесть тысяч лет не сумел уберечь своего ангела от беды.

Кроули постоянно прокручивал в памяти их последний — роковой — разговор. Азирафаэль всё ещё злился из-за того, что Кроули пропустил ужин в недавно открывшемся греческом ресторане (Доктор ошибся и вернул Кроули на три дня позже, чем они договаривались). Мысль, что ангел, привыкший быть центром его внимания и обычно владеющий этим вниманием безраздельно, вероятно, ревновал его к Доктору, как-то не пришла Кроули в голову. Точнее — не пришла тогда. Как говорится, задним умом мы все крепки.

Кроме того, сражение с Архитектором игры, где персонажи оказались живыми людьми, напомнило Кроули, как князья Ада обращались со всеми остальными демонами, и к моменту возвращения на Землю он не успел успокоиться. Поэтому, когда Азирафаэль признался, что, пока его не было, он несколько раз беседовал с Гавриилом по телефону, Кроули взорвался:

— Что этот ублюдок от тебя хочет?

— Гавриил не ублюдок, — в голосе Азирафаэля загремел арктический лёд. — У него, разумеется, есть недостатки…

— Недостатки?! — неверяще воскликнул Кроули. — Да он целиком из них состоит! Ты же помнишь, как он к тебе относился…

— Гавриил попросил о встрече, — невозмутимо продолжил Азирафаэль. — Моя отставка была… весьма неожиданной, и необходимо уладить некоторые формальности.

— А уладить их в письменной форме он не подумал? — мрачно поинтересовался Кроули. — Прислать документы с курьером, например?

— Он настаивал, чтобы мы встретились. Очень личный разговор и всё такое, — сказал Азирафаэль.

— Ангел, тебе не кажется, что это ловушка?

— Зачем ему заманивать меня в ловушку? Мы остановили Армагеддон. Ладно. Помогли его остановить. Когда родится следующий Антихрист, неизвестно, так что конец света откладывается на неопределённый срок. Выступить против человечества Ад и Рай решатся нескоро, если они вообще планируют что-то подобное. Гавриил уверен, что я неуязвим для адского огня…

Кроули покачал головой.

— Не стоит недооценивать противника.

— Естественно, ты считаешь его противником, — осуждающе произнёс Азирафаэль. — Но не отрицай возможности, что он мог понять: Армагеддон не входил в Непостижимый план, и, соответственно, мы с тобой выполняли Её волю, поэтому суд надо мной был ошибкой…

За праздничным ужином в «Ритце» после несостоявшихся казней, слушая рассказ Азирафаэля, как он плескался в ванне со святой водой и просил у демонов резиновую уточку, чтобы было веселее купаться, Кроули не решился ему сказать, что на Небесах его хотели сжечь без суда и следствия. Он не хотел окончательно уничтожить веру Азирафаэля в справедливость. Однако сейчас Кроули не выдержал.

— Суд? — криво усмехнулся он. — Не было никакого суда, ангел! Они приказали тебе ступить в огонь и… умереть!

Азирафаэль побледнел, и Кроули тут же пожалел о сказанном. Но взять свои слова обратно он не мог при всём желании.

Азирафаэль сцепил пальцы.

— Ты ведь лжёшь, да? Чтобы я не встречался с Гавриилом.

— Ангел…

— Замолчи. Я больше не желаю ничего слушать. Тебя в Аду судили. Конечно, они превратили процесс в фарс, но он был. Я не верю, что на Небесах отступили от протокола.

— Мне жаль…

Азирафаэль поджал губы и скрестил на груди руки.

— Я иду на встречу с Гавриилом, — заявил он, — и тебя не приглашаю, раз уж тебе так нравится пропадать неизвестно где и опаздывать на ужины со мной. Не смею тебя задерживать.

— Ангел, пожалуйста…

— Мне нужно подготовиться к разговору с Гавриилом. Переодеться. Собрать отчёты за последний год. Так что у меня очень много дел, да и становится поздно…

Кроули ничего не оставалось, как закрыть за собой дверь. Азирафаэлем владела обида. Иначе он никогда не выставил бы его из магазина, практически прямым текстом сказав, чтобы он убирался.

«Я тоже хорош, — подумал Кроули. — Набросился на него с упрёками чуть ли не с порога».

Он должен был начать с извинений. И нет, «мы с Доктором спасали очередную планету, в следующий раз постараюсь вернуться вовремя» извинением не считалось. Должен был учесть, что Азирафаэль не выносил, когда на него давили. 

Шесть тысяч лет он выполнял чужие приказы и слушал, как архангелы критиковали каждый его шаг. От Кроули он не ждал осуждения, но получил его вместо ожидаемой поддержки. «Тебя я не приглашаю». Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт. Нужно было проявить больше такта и предложить понаблюдать за встречей Азирафаэля с Гавриилом издалека. Для подстраховки. Азирафаэль не стал бы возражать против разумной предосторожности.

«А я что сделал? — Кроули завёл Бентли на подземную стоянку и вошёл в лифт. — Наехал на ангелов, проговорился, что суда не было, и вообще, вёл себя как… распоследний демон».

Несмотря на то, что Азирафаэль иногда сомневался в том, что Гавриил и компания всегда поступают правильно (взять хотя бы Потоп, когда ему запретили спасать тех, кто не попал на Ковчег, или падающие на Лондон бомбы во время Второй Мировой), он до последней минуты считал их хорошими парнями. А хорошие парни периодически совершают ошибки. Только Создатель безгрешен. И пусть на авиабазе он увидел истинное лицо своего начальства, невозможно полностью отказаться от прежних убеждений за каких-то два месяца. Свобода — великий дар, и она же — верёвка, способная обвиться вокруг шеи и задушить любого.

Как бы Кроули не хотел этого признавать, но он с самого начала обладал бóльшим простором для манёвра, чем Азирафаэль, и грамотно использовал лазейки. А также не упускал случая приписать себе деяния людей (Инквизицию, Французскую революцию, Первую мировую…), чтобы Вельзевул, Хастур и прочие от него отвязались. Кроули мечтал освободиться от них раз и навсегда. У Азирафаэля, подозревал он, всё обстояло иначе. Оставшись без руководства свыше, ангел словно оказался в открытом море без руля и без ветрил. И это тоже надо было учесть.

— Я болван, — пробормотал Кроули. Зайдя в квартиру, он первым делом направился к бару и налил себе виски. 

Из соседней комнаты раздался шелест. Финиковая пальма явно его осуждала.

— Пропущ-щу через ш-ш-шредер, — прошипел Кроули и плюхнулся на диван.

В ближайшее время Азирафаэль вряд ли захочет его видеть. Так что ломиться в магазин на рассвете будет бессмысленно. Но извиниться за своё поведение всё равно надо. Как и дать ангелу остыть.

«Я напишу ему письмо, — подумал Кроули. — Завтра, на трезвую голову».

Финиковая пальма одобрительно зашелестела.

***

Для письма Кроули выбрал кремовую бумагу. Два года назад Азирафаэль назначил ему встречу в магазине письменных принадлежностей. Именно принадлежностей, а не канцелярских товаров: там продавали дорогую бумагу «под старину», перьевые ручки и чернила. Тогда Кроули и купил пачку бумаги и две перьевые ручки. Для отвода глаз: никто, включая продавцов, не должен был заподозрить, что они с Азирафаэлем пришли обменяться информацией. Если честно, ничего важного насчёт Армагеддона они тогда не выяснили, поэтому через полчаса пошли в ближайшее кафе: есть заварные пирожные и пить чай. Чаепитие затянулось до вечера, но Кроули не жаловался. Это был хороший день.

Чернила в ручке, конечно, высохли. Кроули гипнотизировал её злобным взглядом, пока в ней не проснулась совесть, а затем потянулся за промокашкой.

«Ангел!

Прости меня за вчерашнее. Мне не следовало говорить то, что я сказал. Я в тебя верю. Ты всегда стремился поступать правильно — то есть так, как тебе подсказывает сердце. Ты — самый великодушный ангел из всех живых созданий во Вселенной, и я не должен забывать об этом. 

Мне очень жаль, что я опоздал на ужин (и на обед на прошлой неделе). Не буду говорить, что не виноват и это ТАРДИС напортачила с датой, ведь я тебя огорчил.

Клянусь всем, что мне дорого, — наши ужины важны для меня. Нет, не так. Они важнее всего на свете, даже приключений в далёком будущем.

Я надеюсь, ты позволишь мне всё исправить. Доктор утверждает, что в ресторане на краю Вселенной подают лучший в мире чай и пекут замечательные булочки. Он готов отвезти нас туда. Ты согласишься полететь со мной, ангел? По дороге мы можем заглянуть на Альфу Центавра. Ещё я хотел бы показать тебе рассвет на Де-Наар V и закат на Альфе Сорок Шесть. И Библиотеку. Там немного опасно — из-за Вашты Нерады. Но Доктор обещал, что КЭЛ нам поможет. В Библиотеке хранятся все книги, что уже есть на свете, и те, что будут написаны через сотни лет. Уверен, ты оценишь.

Я постараюсь больше не пропускать наши ужины, обеды и завтраки. Честное слово.

Э. Дж. Кроули».

К письму прилагались фиалки того же цвета, что и глаза Азирафаэля, и торт «Шварцвальд».

На мгновенный ответ Кроули не рассчитывал. Но, когда часы пробили полночь, а Азирафаэль так и не позвонил, он забеспокоился и набрал номер, который знал лучше, чем собственное имя. Трубку никто не взял.

С трудом дождавшись, когда наступит утро, Кроули поехал в магазин. Курьер оставил посылку с письмом, цветами и тортом на крыльце. Кроули поднял её и щёлкнул пальцами, открывая дверь.

— Ангел? 

По спине пробежал холодок. Азирафаэля не было. Не только в магазине, но и на Земле. Кроули закрыл глаза и раскинул ментальную сеть. Он нащупал слабый след в Гайд-парке. Святой Манчестер! Гавриил, засранец, всё предусмотрел. Предложил Азирафаэлю встретиться в общественном месте, чтобы усыпить его бдительность.

«А я, дурак, спокойно поехал домой».

Кроули поставил посылку на стол. Гавриил нарушил Договор. Очевидно, желание отомстить перевесило страх. Эх, надо было всё-таки подпалить его костюм адским пламенем, когда была такая возможность, подумал Кроули. 

Он был уверен, что Азирафаэль жив. Они никогда не говорили об обмене телами вслух, Кроули сжёг клочок бумаги с последним пророчеством Агнессы Псих, так что ни на Небесах, ни в Аду об их маленькой проделке узнать не могли. Что в какой-то степени гарантировало Азирафаэлю безопасность. Относительную, но всё же. Мелькнула мысль явиться к зданию, где располагались райский и адский офисы, и просто подняться по эскалатору. Кроули отмёл её. Он сознавал, что никто не пустит его на Небеса. Кроме того, в прошлый раз его защищало тело Азирафаэля. Недаром Михаил с Лигуром и Вельзевул с Гавриилом предпочитали обсуждать свои планы на нейтральной территории, то есть на Земле. 

Следующие две недели Кроули провёл в магазине: рылся в книгах пророчеств и томах, посвящённых сверхъестественному: вдруг в каком-то из них отыщется способ пробраться на Небеса незамеченным. И каждый час с помощью ментальной сети проверял, не вернулся ли Азирафаэль.

Торт пришлось выбросить. Фиалки Кроули добросовестно поливал. С каждым днём его отчаяние росло: он почти физически чувствовал, как время утекало сквозь пальцы. Однажды вечером Кроули даже начал молиться. Для демонов молитва была чем-то немыслимым, крайним средством, к которому редко прибегали и на пороге смерти. Кроули не знал, слышала ли его Высшая сила, сотворившая Вселенную, но что ещё он мог сделать? Книги не давали ответа, а будущее покрывал мрак.

«Пожалуйста, не наказывай единственного ангела, который искренне в тебя верит и любит всё, созданное Тобой. Если хочешь кому-то воздать по грехам их, накажи меня».

Возможно, его молитву услышали. Или Вселенная обладала недобрым чувством юмора, потому что утром Кроули ощутил присутствие Азирафаэля. Оно было неправильным: слабым и мерцающим, как догорающая свеча. Словно от костра, которым являлся ангел, остался тлеющий уголёк. Тревожила ещё одна странность: если Кроули верно определил координаты, Азирафаэль находился на втором этаже четырёхэтажного дома в викторианском стиле в районе Мейда Вейл. Почему после возращения он не переместился в магазин?

Кроули запрыгнул в Бентли. Мотор взревел, и, поставив нечаянный скоростной рекорд, машина затормозила у дома, где квартиры стоили раза в два дороже, чем обитель Кроули в Мэйфейре. Ступеньки, ведущие на второй этаж, он преодолел одним прыжком и заколотил в дверь с цифрой «2». Щёлкнул замок. Кроули осторожно толкнул дверь и вошёл. 

В прихожей было пусто. Гостиная же напоминала коридоры Небес — яркий свет слепил глаза и вызывал ощущение дискомфорта. Азирафаэль стоял у стола из красного дерева и разрезал конверт ножом для писем. Одет он был в светло-серый костюм с белоснежной рубашкой и галстуком в тон костюму. Возникало ощущение, что он одолжил наряд у Гавриила. Кроули сглотнул.

— Ангел? — прохрипел он. — Что с тобой случилось?

Азирафаэль повернулся к нему. В голубых, как небо в ясный день глазах не мелькнуло и тени узнавания.

— Со мной всё в порядке, — произнёс он. — Насчёт тебя я не уверен. Демон по доброй воле пришёл к ангелу божьему? Зачем? Ты хочешь умереть? У меня приказ уничтожать врагов рода человеческого.

— Ангел, это я. Кроули. Ты меня не узнаёшь?

— А должен? Я не общаюсь с демонами.

— Гос… Сата… Кто-нибудь, что они с тобой сделали? Это я виноват. Я не должен был отпускать тебя одного. Гавриил, он…

Азирафаэль склонил голову набок. В его взгляде Кроули видел удивление и только.

— Гавриил не враг мне. Он отправил меня сюда помогать людям и обещал, что я скоро привыкну к их миру.

— Ты живёшь на Земле шесть тысяч лет, — выдавил Кроули. — Мы с тобой знакомы столько же. Я заговорил с тобой на Стене Эдемского сада, помнишь? Тогда мы стали друзьями. А книжный магазин? Ты не забыл про свой магазин?

— Ангелы всеведущи, они не нуждаются в человеческих знаниях. И ангел никогда не подарит свою дружбу демону, — отрезал Азирафаэль.

Кроули шагнул ближе, коснулся его руки.

— Они стёрли тебе память. Мы…

Азирафаэль взмахнул ножом для писем, и ладонь Кроули обожгло болью.

— Ты не нападал, поэтому я тебя отпускаю. Уходи. В следующий раз я не буду столь милосерден.

Кроули долго сидел в Бентли. Он лишь хотел, чтобы Азирафаэль хотя бы один раз выбрал его. А в итоге его потерял.

Кроули достал телефон и с трудом набрал номер здоровой рукой.

— Доктор? Мне нужна твоя помощь.


	2. ПЕРВОЕ ПУТЕШЕСТВИЕ

_За шесть лет до событий на авиабазе_

Если что-то и объединяло рай и Ад, помимо безжалостной эксплуатации сотрудников и страстного желания избавиться от рода человеческого, так это любовь к отчётам, графикам и датам. Хастур не уставал напоминать Кроули, что до конца света осталось пять лет и триста шестьдесят четыре (триста шестьдесят три, триста шестьдесят два, триста шестьдесят один, триста шестьдесят…) дней. Кроули очень хотелось огрызнуться: «Я помню». Но он героически держал себя в руках. Кроме того, сегодня няне Эш в кои-то веки дали выходной, и портить его грызнёй с князем Ада Кроули не планировал.

К тому же в этот раз Хастур, к его огромному удивлению, удержался от оскорблений.

— Лорд Вельзевул передаёт похвалу, — сказал он. — Живые манекены — одна из немногих твоих идей, которая полностью себя оправдала.

Кроули постарался сохранить невозмутимый вид, хотя внутри всё кричало: «Какие к дьяволу манекены?!»

— Мне особенно понравился момент, когда они начали стрелять в людей, — продолжил Хастур, раздвинув губы в мажорном оскале. От подобной «улыбки» по коже бежали мурашки. — Хотя жертв могло быть и побольше.

— Трупы штабелями — это банально, — буркнул Кроули. 

— Не зарывайся, лапушка, — в глазах Хастура на секунду вспыхнул хищный огонь. — Жду отчёта через три дня.

С этими словами он отключился, и на радио в комнате няни Эш вновь заиграл блюз. Кроули выключил его и потом долго стоял под струями горячей воды в душевой кабине. 

Так вот, выходной. У Таддеуша Даулинга скоро должно было выйти большое интервью в журнале «Роллинг Стоун» (а ведь когда-то этот журнал писал о настоящей музыке). Его пиар-менеджер подумал, что семейные фотографии послужат отличной иллюстрацией духовных ценностей американского посла, и пригласил знаменитого фотографа, которому лавры Антона Корбайна мешали спать спокойно.

Мнения Уорлока, разумеется, никто не спросил, но няня Эш пообещала, что ночью они пойдут смотреть на звёзды и светлячков. Таким образом катастрофа вселенского масштаба была предотвращена.

Азирафаэлю тоже дали выходной. Для того, чтобы он случайно не попал в кадр на фотосессии в саду. Харриет упомянула об этом, когда парикмахер укладывала ей волосы. Кроули заставил себя пройти мимо и не портить Харриет причёску. Внешность у брата Франциска и правда была специфическая. Главное, она не смущала Азирафаэля. И если честно, передышка в виде свободного дня пришлась как нельзя кстати. 

Азирафаэль тосковал по своему магазину. Кроули напрягало внимание, в центре которого невольно оказалась няня Эш. Работающие в поместье Даулингов мужчины провожали её полными похоти взглядами. Особо смелые норовили ущипнуть её за задницу. Шеф-повар открыто с ней флиртовал. Всё это приводило Кроули в бешенство. В том числе потому, что он не понимал, почему они так себя вели. Свой образ он списал с Мэри Поппинс (ладно, с небольшим уклоном в готику). В книге Памелы Трэверс окружающие относились к мисс Мэри с почтением, а если и влюблялись в неё, то исключительно как в недостижимую мечту, а не объект низменной страсти.

Выйдя за ворота, Кроули с наслаждением сбросил образ няни Эш, словно он был шелухой или чем-то, сковывавшим свободу движения, и за руль Бентли сел мужчина с короткой стрижкой, в чёрной куртке и узких джинсах вместо длинного строгого платья.

— Ангел! Ну где ты там застрял? 

Азирафаэль также избавился от бакенбард брата Франциска и его кривых зубов.

— Вечером ужинаем в китайском ресторанчике или греческом неподалёку от магазина? — поинтересовался Кроули. 

— В греческом, — поразмыслив, сказал Азирафаэль. — Там готовят потрясающую долму.

Бентли чудом не задевала другие машины, а стоять на светофоре в ожидании, пока он переключится на зелёный, Кроули считал ниже своего достоинства. Против обыкновения Азирафаэль не ужасался и не просил притормозить: книжный магазин звал его, как сирена — несчастного моряка.

Кроули припарковал Бентли напротив него, заняв два места сразу, вышел и открыл Азирафаэлю дверь.

— Вернусь в шесть. Увидимся, ангел. 

— Будешь искушать людей? — спросил Азирафаэль. Скорее добродушно, чем осуждающе.

— Так, по мелочи, — протянул Кроули. — Ты меня знаешь.

Азирафаэль издал смешок и скрылся в недрах магазина. Кроули достал из кармана горсть монет. Приклеив их к тротуару, он, насвистывая, пошёл вниз по улице, раздумывая, какую ещё проделку устроить. Вариантов было множество. Многокилометровая пробка в центре Лондона. «Ричард Второй» на всех телевизионных каналах. «Цыплёнок табака» в качестве каждого третьего слова у ведущих на Радио Би-би-си 2. Мобильную связь Кроули решил не трогать. От греха подальше. 

Он как раз выбирал между «Ричардом Вторым» и дорожным затором, когда его окутал золотой свет.

«Кажется, я влип». Кроули на секунду зажмурился. Свет не обжигал. Он согревал ласковым теплом и нёс его куда-то, как телепортационный луч из «Звёздного пути». Ощутив под ногами твёрдую и устойчивую поверхность, Кроули открыл глаза. Он стоял в комнате, похоже на радиорубку из будущего. Ротор на консоли двигался вверх и вниз, но Кроули не был уверен, что именно он издавал странный скрежещущий звук.

— Откуда ты здесь взялся? 

Кроули вздрогнул и обернулся. Он увлёкся, рассматривая консоль, и не заметил, что в комнате, кроме него, кто-то был. Незнакомец с пронзительным взглядом и чуть оттопыренными ушами, одетый в чёрные брюки, пыльные ботинки и мешковатую кожаную куртку, смотрел на него изучающе и не сказать что дружелюбно.

— Я тоже хотел бы это знать, — огрызнулся Кроули.

Незнакомец наморщил лоб. Кроули прислушался, силясь понять, что его насторожило. В груди незнакомца бились два сердца, одно из них быстрее, чем другое.

— Ты не человек! — воскликнул Кроули.

— Как и ты, — спокойно парировал тот. — меня зовут Доктор, и я — последний из Повелителей времени.

— Я Кроули. Демон. Также известен как Змей-искуситель.

— Разве не дьявол предложил Еве плод с древа познания?

— Когда история становится легендой, неточностей не избежать.

— Согласен.

Кроули хмыкнул.

— Полагаю, ты тоже своего рода легенда? 

Доктор пожал плечами.

— Можно и так сказать. Моё имя тебя совсем не удивило?

— Имя — личный выбор каждого, — ответил Кроули. — Как говорится, хоть горшком назовись, главное в пламя не суйся. Меня больше интересует, куда я попал.

— Её зовут ТАРДИС.

— И почему мне чудятся заглавные буквы?

— Потому что её имя расшифровывается, как относительные измерения во времени и пространстве. Мы с ТАРДИС путешественники.

Кроули надвинул на нос очки. Попробовал воздух на вкус.

— И часто твоя… ТАРДИС похищает людей или, в данном случае, демонов? Да, я имею в виду её, а не тебя. ТАРДИС живая. Я слышу, как бьётся её сердце.

Доктор удивлённо приподнял брови.

— Ты — один из немногих, кто это слышит. И ТАРДИС — не похитительница. Если она перенесла тебя сюда, значит, так было нужно. 

— Замечательно, — саркастически произнёс Кроули. — Не мог ты вернуть меня обратно в Лондон?

— Увы, нет. Протокол «Приключение» нельзя остановить.

— Что ещё за приключение?

— Сейчас и узнаем. ТАРДИС приземлилась.

Кроули закатил глаза. Он и сам это понял — скрежещущий звук смолк.

Доктор распахнул дверь. Они оказались в круглом зале с панорамным окном, за которым… сияли звёзды. Не те пятиконечные плоские фигуры, изображаемые людьми, а самые настоящие звёзды: огненные шары, состоящие из газа и пыли.

— Мы больше не в Канзасе, милая Дороти, — присвистнул Кроули. — Мы в космосе. Хорошо, что не в открытом. Гравитация коварная штука.

— Мы на космическом корабле, — сказал Доктор. В его руках появился напоминающий отвёртку предмет. Доктор нажал на кнопку и предмет негромко зажужжал.

— Что это? — с недоумением спросил Кроули.

— Звуковая отвёртка. С её помощью я собираю данные, — объяснил Доктор. — Мы на охотничьем корабле класса «А».

— Ну наконец-то! — произнёс кто-то, и Кроули с Доктором синхронно повернулись к говорящему — бородатому мужчине средних лет в джинсах и фланелевой рубашке в красную и белую клетку. — Мы вас заждались. Прошу к столу.

В кают-компании сидели ещё двое: мужчина в охотничьем снаряжении, словно с картины в трактате о царской охоте восемнадцатого века, и непонятное существо с глазами на стебельках и тремя парами рук. Кроули не доводилось встречать инопланетян. До этого момента он в них не верил в принципе.

— Вы не торопились, — с упрёком произнесло существо. — Кори, наливай. Видишь, новенькие пришли.

Мужчина в охотничьем снаряжении разлил по бокалам янтарную жидкость. Кроули понюхал её и осторожно сделал маленький глоток. Жидкость оказалась коньяком вполне приличного качества. Доктор завязал разговор, в ходе которого выяснилось, что жизнерадостная троица охотников — Кори, Венн и Энко (так звали существо с шестью руками) — приняли их за собратьев-охотников, Питера и Теда, которые, судя по всему, где-то задержались. Вероятно в баре в Нью-Йорке. Нью-Нью-Йорке, не имевшему никакого отношения к Большому яблоку.

— На кого охотимся? — Кроули откинулся на спинку стула и внимательно посмотрел на Кори. Тот явно был в этой торице главным.

Кори хлопнул Кроули по плечу и расхохотался.

— Ну ты и шутник! Охота на звёздного кита была твоей идеей. И ты же раздобыл координаты. Надеюсь, твой источник нас не подведёт. Путь неблизкий, а топливо в последние месяцы стоит дорого.

— Да ладно тебе, — сказал Венн. — Поймаем кита, и считай мы богачи. Ты помнишь, сколько стоит его мясо? Двести тысяч за килограмм. 

«Двести тысяч чего?», — подумал Кроули и перевёл взгляд на Доктора. Тот заметно помрачнел и смотрел на охотников… с осуждением?

Когда бутылка опустела, Доктор отвёл Кроули в сторону.

— Ты когда-нибудь слышал о звёздных китах? 

— Не приходилось.

— Их очень мало осталось. Звёздные киты — очень добрые и умные животные. Они указывают путь заблудившимся кораблям.

Кроули нахмурился.

— Получается, наши гаврики нарушают закон?

— Ещё бы. Мясо кита они не в супермаркет повезут, — выплюнул Доктор. — Продадут его на чёрном рынке, и никто ничего не докажет.

Кроули подобрался, как готовая к прыжку змея.

— Как мы им помешаем?

Доктор ухмыльнулся.

— Корабли класса «А» оснащены ультразвуковой пушкой. Если вывести её из строя…

— Ясно, — кивнул Кроули.

— А ну-ка, признавайтесь, кто вы такие!

К ним подошёл Кори. Его лицо покраснело от едва сдерживаемой ярости.

— Питер и Тед только что звонили из космопорта. Они напились и лыка не вяжут. Так что повторяю вопрос: кто вы такие?

— Кори, наверняка это агенты экологической полиции квадранта. Что с ним лясы точить. Запрём их в трюме, и вся недолга, — предложил появившийся за спиной Кроули Венн. — Локатор засёк кита. Нельзя допустить, чтобы он от нас ускользнул. А пристрелить агентов мы всегда успеем.

— Дело говоришь, — согласился Кори.

Они были гораздо сильнее, чем казалось на первый взгляд, и связали Доктора и Кроули гибкой проволокой пять минут спустя. Кроули оставалось гордиться тем, что он расцарапал лицо Венну, а глаз Кори заплыл.

В трюме было темно и пахло гнилью.

— Смотрю, они не фанаты уборки, — просипел Кроули. На его горле, несомненно, красовались отпечатки ладоней Кори. Ублюдок. Связали их по всем правилам: кто-то определённо прочитал книгу про морские узлы. 

— Если бы я мог дотянуться до отвёртки… — прошептал Доктор.

— Демоническое чудо, — улыбнулся Кроули, и проволока упала на пол. Он распрямился и щёлкнул пальцами, чтобы освободить Доктора. Кроули нравилось рисоваться. И кто в здравом уме и твёрдой памяти мог осудить за это демона? 

Доктор достал отвёртку и дверь трюма открылась, как по волшебству.

— Эффектно, — оценил Кроули. — Что дальше?

— Пульт управления пушкой на мостике, — сказал Доктор. — Идём туда.

***

Они опоздали. Ровно в ту минуту, когда Доктор и Кроули ворвались на мостик, Венн нажал на кнопку. Ультразвуковая пушка сделала своё чёрное дело за секунды. Наверное, для кораблей класса «А» не жалели самого современного оборудования. Кроули понятия не имел, в какой век перенесла их ТАРДИС, но полагал, что это очень далёкое будущее. Что отчасти успокаивало: после Армагеддона будущее обычно не светит никому.

Звёздный кит, огромный, размером почти с корабль и совсем не похожий на земного кита, задёргался, издал дикий рык, который было слышно даже сквозь обшивку корабля и затих.

Кроули сжал руки в кулак. Гнев рос в нём подобно цунами.

— Какие вы всё-таки сволочи, — выдохнул он.

Каким чудом во время драки Кори не сшиб с него очки. Сейчас Кроули снял их, чтобы продемонстрировать змеиные глаза. Охотники невольно отступили на шаг. Кроули умел внушать первобытный ужас. Он оскалился и тихо произнёс:

— Кыш!

Охотники исчезли.

— Куда ты их отправил? — голос Доктора звучал отстранённо, словно судьба Кори, Венна и Энко его ни капли не волновала.

— В тот круг Ада, где грешников купают в расплавленном металле или что-то вроде того, — ответил Кроули.

Доктор потёр переносицу и отвёл взгляд от тела кита.

— Как глупо. Мы могли успеть. Не хватило каких-то секунд.

Его отчаяние окутывало корабль, как саван, и Кроули решился. Вряд ли Доктор когда-нибудь столкнётся с Вельзевул и Хастуром, чтобы рассказать об увиденном.

— Ещё не поздно, — мягко сказал он.

— Кит мёртв, — возразил Доктор.

Кроули улыбнулся.

— Я говорил, что все демоны — это падшие ангелы? Я никогда не был самым сильным из них, но я творил звёзды и исцелял раны. Вторую способность я сохранил, хотя демонам не положено исцелять. Я предупреждаю, чтобы ты не пугался. Зрелище будет жутковатое. Скорее всего, после я потеряю сознание. Но в процесс вмешиваться нельзя, понятно?

Доктор кивнул.

Кроули развёл руки и сконцентрировался.

***

Когда он пришёл в себя, Доктор вытирал кровь с его лица. 

— У меня получилось? — слабо спросил он.

— О да! — глаза Доктора горели от восторга. — Кит ожил. И он просил передать, что благодарен.

— Ты не очень-то об этом распространяйся, — проворчал Кроули. — Иначе у меня будут неприятности. И, раз уж приключение закончилось, ты можешь вернуть меня в Лондон?

— Так ты со мной не полетишь? 

Эта мысль, очевидно, расстроила Доктора. Что Кроули не удивило. Кому понравится путешествовать и вляпываться в приключения в одиночестве? ТАРДИС, конечно, живая, но говорить она не умеет. А от разговоров с самим собой скоро начинает звенеть в ушах. Кроули знал это очень хорошо. 

— А других кандидатов нет? Нам с Азирафаэлем ещё Апокалипсис останавливать.

Доктор задумался.

— Есть одна девушка. Роза Тайлер. Она помогла мне победить Сознание Нестин. Та оживляла манекены, и они нападали на людей.

— Так вот какие манекены имел в виду Хастур! — вырвалось у Кроули. — В Аду решили, что это моих рук дело, и выписали мне благодарность. Ничего себе. Прости, отвлёкся. И ты позвал мисс Тайлер с собой.

— Она отказалась.

— Просто испугалась. Я в этом уверен. Никто не устоит перед хорошим приключением, поверь мне. Так что ты пригласишь её в ТАРДИС ещё раз. Но сначала вернёшь меня туда, откуда ТАРДИС меня забрала.

— Я постараюсь. 

***

Азирафаэль метал громы и молнии. В метафорическом смысле, слава Сатане.

— Ты опоздал на четыре часа, Кроули! Ресторан уже закрылся.

— Можем заказать пиццу, — беспечно произнёс Кроули и с трудом увернулся от брошенной в него подушки. — Ты не поверишь, что со мной произошло!

Но про воскрешение звёздного кита он Азирафаэлю рассказывать не стал. Иначе ангел назвал бы его «добрым», «хорошим» и прочими словами, которые могут погубить репутацию Змея-искусителя.


	3. ВСЁ ВРЕМЯ И ПРОСТРАНСТВО — С ЧЕГО ТЫ ХОЧЕШЬ НАЧАТЬ?

Кроули не забыл про необыкновенное приключение, которое выпало на его долю благодаря Доктору и ТАРДИС, хотя вспоминал про него не так уж и часто. Армагеддон неумолимо надвигался, и ему было не до размышлений о космосе, звёздных китах и Повелителях времени. Кроме того, Кроули не думал, что когда-нибудь встретится с Доктором вновь.

Армагеддон не наступил — спасибо Антихристу и его друзьям, обмен телами спас Кроули и Азирафаэля от мучительной гибели в ванной святой воды и столпе адского огня соответственно. Казалось, живи себе и радуйся. Кроули честно старался. Теперь он мог встречаться с Азирафаэлем гораздо чаще, чем прежде. И больше не надо было изобретать предлоги, чтобы заглянуть в книжный магазин с пирожными из кондитерской по соседству. Кроули очень хотелось, чтобы их с Азирафаэлем отношения перешли на новый, более близкий уровень. По большому счёту ему было неважно, будут ли они романтическими или платоническими. Он просто желал находиться рядом и быть тем, кому Азирафаэль доверял бы безоговорочно. Однако навязываться Кроули не стремился. И, боясь, что если он начнёт приходить в магазин каждый день, то Азирафаэль как раз сочтёт его визиты навязчивыми, он разрешил себе заявляться туда только три раза в неделю. В остальные дни Кроули слушал музыку, творил мелкие пакости, не причинявшие людям существенного вреда, и размышлял, куда пригласить Азирафаэля (чтобы тот сразу согласился, сияя от восторга).

Он шёл по улице, думая о том, что приклеивать к тротуару пенсы давно вышло из демонической моды, когда его окликнули:

— Кроули, друг мой, рад тебя видеть! 

Кроули повернулся к говорящему и на несколько секунд онемел. Он смотрел на своего двойника. За исключением татуировки, глаз и цвета волос — волосы у Доктора (а это был он, двойное сердцебиение не спрячешь от острого слуха демона) на солнце отливали каштановым, карие глаза лучились, и, пожалуй Кроули не отказался бы надеть такие же кеды. А вот коричневый костюм в полоску и бежевый плащ ему бы точно не подошли. Не та расцветка: Кроули привык одеваться в разные оттенки чёрного, которые он изредка подчёркивал добавлением каких-нибудь красных акцентов.

— Привет! — улыбнулся он. — Ты сменил лицо?

Доктор пожал плечами.

— С нами, Повелителями времени, иногда такое случается. 

— Какими судьбами ты здесь, на Земле? — спросил Кроули.

— Земля — моя любимая планета, — с серьёзным видом заявил Доктор.

— Ты остался без спутницы? — догадался Кроули.

— Да. Марта… 

— Вроде её звали Роза Тайлер, если я ничего не путаю.

Доктор помрачнел.

— Это долгая история. Сейчас она в другом измерении. Не будем о грустном, ладно? ТАРДИС за углом.

— Приглашаешь прокатиться? — усмехнулся Кроули. — Я согласен.

Доктор просиял.

— Отлично. Итак, всё время и пространство, с чего ты хочешь начать?

— Я даже знаю точный год.

Кроули надеялся, что Азирафаэль оценит устрицы от Петрония.

***

Азирафаэль отложил в сторону первое издание «Соловья и Розы» и устало потёр виски. Он рассчитывал, что после неслучившегося конца света Кроули если не поселится в его магазине, то, по крайней мере, будет заходить туда не три раза в неделю, а каждый день. С другой стороны, вероятно, демону требовалось свободное время, когда он мог заниматься всем, чем пожелает, так что давить на него было бы некрасиво. В конце концов, сам Азирафаэль знал тридцать три способа намекнуть, что пора и честь знать, и до отменённого Армагеддона беззастенчиво ими пользовался. Не со зла или потому, что ему хотелось остаться в одиночестве. Он опасался гнева Небес и того, что Ад был способен сотворить с Кроули, узнав, что демон проводит вечера, распивая винтажное вино с ангелом. Ситуация, спасибо Адаму Янгу и пророчеству Агнессы псих, изменилась. Но как сказать Кроули, что он желанный гость и может вообще не уходить, Азирафаэль не представлял. Они привыкли общаться намёками и нагружать слова контекстом по максимуму. 

«Наверное, мне стоит попытаться написать ему письмо, — подумал он. — Зелёный сургуч у меня уже есть».

Азирафаэль достал из шкатулки для письменных принадлежностей перо и пузырёк с чернилами, а из ящика письменного стола — несколько листов бумаги родом из восемнадцатого века. Ему нравилась её текстура и нежный, чуть желтоватый оттенок. Азирафаэль жалел, что тогда не купил всю партию — к двадцать первому веку у него осталось листов пятнадцать, не больше, поэтому он берёг их как зеницу ока. Для самых важных писем на свете. 

Отчёты таковыми не считались. До того, как Небеса перешли на электронный документооборот и заставили Азирафаэля подключить интернет и завести электронную почту, отчёты Гавриил получал на самой дешёвой бумаге, какую Азирафаэль мог найти. Это был своеобразная форма бунта. Он не гордился ею, потому что не осмеливался на большее, но иногда позволял себе усмехнуться, воображая, как недовольно кривится архангел, читая его многостраничные опусы. Гавриил, несмотря на то, что презирал людей и «земные удовольствия» (как, как можно было не любить суши?!), предпочитал качественные и дорогие вещи, сделанные тем же людьми: костюмы из шерсти и льна, ручки «Паркер» и бумагу, изготавливаемую по индивидуальному заказу по старинным технологиям. 

Тем не менее Азирафаэль очень радовался тому, что никакие отчёты ему больше не грозили. Поначалу он боялся, что его лишат возможности творить чудеса, отняв большую часть сил, но Кроули его успокоил:

— Ни Небеса, ни Ад не могут отобрать то, что скрывается в нас. Мы с тобой творим чудеса за счёт собственной силы и пополняем её тоже сами: я злыми делами, ты — добрыми. Так что не волнуйся, в людей они не сумеют нас превратить, это физически невозможно. Слушай, я считал, ты знаешь и твои слова в Бастилии были не очень удачной шуткой, я имею в виду, лимит на чудеса. Иначе я бы тебе раньше сказал.

— Ты не виноват, что я не сообразил. Наверное, я и правда не очень умный, — с горечью произнёс Азирафаэль.

— Эй, не говори плохих вещей о моём друге, — Кроули легонько сжал его плечо в знак поддержки. — Ты самый умный ангел во Вселенной, поверь мне. Просто… Мне эту фигню Вельзевул объяснила. Типа «с упадком сил не приходи, ещё чего, энергию Ада на тебя тратить». А Гавриил и компания утаили от тебя информацию, чтобы ты поверил: они распоряжаются всем в мире, в том числе ангельскими силами. Чушь. Хотя…

— Что «хотя»? — насторожился Азирафаэль.

— Ты в курсе, что у Ада и Рая есть списки истинных Имён всех демонов и ангелов?

— Естественно.

— И, зная истинное Имя, они могут причинить существенный вред его владельцу?

Азирафаэль вздрогнул.

— Ты думаешь, они?..

Кроули фыркнул.

— Для этого надо обладать воображением. А мне кажется, у Гавриила с этим большие проблемы: он слишком любит правила и ненавидит, когда отступают от протокола. Полагаю, отказ Адама уничтожить Землю его потряс. Антихрист сломал архангела. Забавно.

— Кроули! 

— Я почти шесть тысяч лет Кроули! Я к тому, что тебе не угрожает опасность. И я бы не отказался от ещё одного бокала твоего Шато Лафит. Ты выбрал прекрасный год…

Азирафаэль не подозревал, насколько сильно ошибался Кроули. Поэтому возможная месть Небес его не волновала. Он долго сидел над пустым листом бумаги и итоге убрал его обратно в ящик. Кроули опять укатил со своим драгоценным Доктором, и Азирафаэль с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы не заскрежетать зубами.

Из путешествий по времени и пространству Кроули возвращался с блестящими от восторга глазами. Да он практически светился от счастья, рассказывая о переделках, в которые он попадал вместе с Доктором.

— Сидим мы в темнице, я говорю, пожужжи своей отвёрткой, мне не хочется крушить стены, это же историческое здание! Ну, в нашем времени. А он отвечает: звуковая отвёртка не действует на дерево, представляешь? Пришлось задержаться и отстроить им темницу заново…

— Почему тебе так нравится путешествовать с Доктором? — перебил его Азирафаэль.

Кроули задумался.

— С ним легко, — наконец произнёс он. — Для Доктора не имеет значения, что я демон, Змей-искуситель и так далее. Он смотрит и видит меня. Круто, правда? Ой, совсем забыл! У меня для тебя подарок! Прямиком из библиотеки Папы Римского. Надеюсь, я не оставил его в ТАРДИС… 

Кроули ответил на вопрос как бы между прочим. Он не имел в виду, что Азирафаэль воспринимал его как-то иначе, и не желал обидеть его или как-то задеть. Но Азирафаэль запомнил ответ. И в плане «Как дать понять Кроули, что он мне важен и дорог» появилась ещё одна неизвестная величина. 

Азирафаэль прикусил нижнюю губу и чуть не застонал от отчаяния. Возможно, завтра ему всё-таки удастся написать письмо. Когда он не будет настолько одержим злостью на Доктора, посмевшего посягнуть на его место в сердце Кроули.

Он подпрыгнул на месте, когда раздалась резкая телефонная трель, и осторожно взял трубку, будто она была извивавшейся в траве змеёй.

— Добрый вечер. Боюсь, магазин уже закрыт, но если вы позвоните завтра, вероятно, я сумею вам помочь.

— Азирафаэль, солнышко, — ласково пропел Гавриил, и в животе у Азирафаэля сделалось холодно. — Ты ведь не откажешь мне в помощи прямо сейчас?

— Мы договорились, что вы оставляете нас в покое, — сквозь зубы процедил Азирафаэль.

Гавриила его тон, видимо, ничуть не смутил.

— Конечно-конечно. Но, видишь ли, отставка ангела-земного агента — довольно хлопотное дело. Мы должны проверить отчётность, поставить печать на твоём заявлении…

— Я не писал никакого заявления. Неудивительно, учитывая, что вы хотели меня сжечь.

— Ну, написать заявление никогда не поздно. Азирафаэль, радость моя, скажи, что ты хранишь копии всех своих отчётов. У архивиста возникли вопросы касательно твоей миссии в Мантуе в 1349-м…

***

Кроули отхлебнул из бокала яркую янтарную жидкость и довольно улыбнулся. На Марсе в 4125-м году научились делать потрясающие коктейли. И, после того, как они с Доктором спасли город-курорт от нашествия мутировавшей саранчи, сжирающей всё подряд, от титанового сплава до людей, их привели в бар главного отеля и заверили, что еду и напитки весь год они будут получать бесплатно. Кроули понимал, что год — это слишком, ведь он должен был завтра вернуться в Лондон к Азирафаэлю, а Доктор в принципе не умел долго сидеть на одном месте. В любом случае, он намеревался воспользоваться щедрым предложением по полной и выпить столько коктейлей, сколько поместится в его человеческом теле.

— Ты так и не свозил меня на Барселону. Ту, которая планета.

Доктор вздохнул.

— Какое-то заколдованное место. Ещё ни разу ТАРДИС не привозила меня туда со спутниками.

— Твоя ТАРДИС — весьма своевольная дама, — заметил Кроули.

— Она всегда приводит меня туда, где я должен быть, — сказал Доктор. — И я ей верю.

— В другие измерения она путешествовать может? — полюбопытствовал Кроули. Интересно, здесь принято выдавать напитки с собой, по просьбе клиента? Коктейль «Марсианский рассвет» с небольшой кислинкой и нотками мёда Азирафаэлю определённо понравился бы.

— Может. Но это ей не нравится, потому что ТАРДИС не предназначена для путешествий по другим измерениям и параллельным вселенным. И такой полёт требует очень много энергии. Однажды мне пришлось сжечь целую звезду.

Доктор погрустнел. Кроули знал: этот взгляд появлялся у него, когда он думал о Розе Тайлер. Кроули так и не решился спросить, что с ней случилось.

— Мне нравится с тобой путешествовать, Доктор, — признался он. — Но ты понимаешь, что я не могу быть твоим постоянным спутником?

— Жаль. Азирафаэль?

— Да. Не хочу оставлять его надолго. Он мой лучший друг.

Доктор улыбнулся.

— Ты его любишь.

— Люблю, — не стал отпираться Кроули. — А тебе нужен кто-то, кто будет тебя останавливать.

— Странно… — протянул Доктор.

— М-м?

— Одна девушка сказала мне то же самое. Донна. Донна Ноубл.

— Вот и возьми её с собой.

— Она отказалась.

— Никто в здравом уме и твёрдой памяти не откажется хоть раз оказаться внутри ТАРДИС. Значит, ты неправильно предложил. Лети к ней и позови с собой ещё раз. Нам всем нужны те, кто будет нас останавливать.

Доктор внимательно посмотрел на Кроули, будто что-то прикидывая в уме.

— Я спрошу у Донны, хочет ли она увидеть звёзды, если ты признаешься в любви своему ангелу.

— Это нечестно! — возмутился Кроули, едва не опрокинув коктейль.

— Зато справедливо, — парировал Доктор. — Ещё вопросы есть?

— Есть, — прищурился Кроули. — Мне интересно знать, что означает твоё имя. Доктор. Спорим, сначала все путают его с должностью? Мистер Врач.

— Моё имя — это обещание.

— Не понял?

— Я его сам выбрал. А имя, которое ты выбираешь, это обещание. Клятва, которая связывает тебя на всю жизнь.

Кроули откинулся на спинку стула. «Марсианский рассвет» приятно горчил на губах.

— И какое ты дал обещание?

— Никогда не сдаваться, не поддаваться страху, не быть жестоким и помогать тем, кто в этом нуждается. — Доктор отсалютовал ему бокалом. — А твоё имя? Что значит оно?

— Ничего, — отмахнулся Кроули. — Так, поменял пару букв.

— Каждое имя — это обещание, — сказал Доктор, и Кроули ощутил, как по спине прошёл озноб.

***

В Гайд-парке было подозрительно пусто. Азирафаэля охватило дурное предчувствие. Кроули редко ошибался. Наверное, стоило к нему прислушаться. Да и в его присутствии Азирафаэль чувствовал бы себя увереннее. Хотя… по-хорошему, они и вдвоём не справились бы с архангелом. Особенно если этот архангел пришёл не один.

Азирафаэль расправил плечи и делал вид, что не заметил Сандальфона и Уриил, прятавшихся в кустах.

— Гавриил, по тебе следует часы сверять.

Тот раздвинул губы в неестественно яркой улыбке.

— Точность — вежливость королей.

— Я принёс копию отчётов, которые ты просил, — сказал Азирафаэль, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал ровно. — А ты принёс заявление об отставке? Я с удовольствием подписал бы его прямо сейчас.

Гавриил усмехнулся. Сандальфон и Уриил схватили Азирафаэля за руки. 

— На твоём месте я бы не сопротивлялся, — прошипел Сандальфон. — Нового тела тебе никто не выдаст, приятель.

Маска доброжелательности слетела с Гавриила, на лист с дерева, но тон остался ласковым, как тогда, по телефону:

— Солнышко, неужели ты поверил, что я просто так тебя отпущу?


	4. КОВАРСТВО И ЛЮБОВЬ

Кроули захлопнул за собой дверь магазина и поморщился, когда звякнул колокольчик. Ещё две недели назад он услышал бы голос Азирафаэля: «Извините, мы закрыты», но сейчас его встретила тишина. 

Конечно, он вытирал пыль, и книги оставались на тех местах, куда их положил ангел, словно ждали его возвращения, но что-то неуловимо менялось. Казалось, что из магазина по капле уходила жизнь, и просто он ещё не решил, во что превращаться — в музей или надгробие. Кроули вспомнил пустой взгляд Азирафаэля и подумал, что между этими понятиями не было разницы. Полное уничтожение личности ничем не отличалось от смерти, а магазин готовился к тому, чтобы послужить монументом своему хозяину. 

Кроули это, понятное дело, не устраивало, но он не представлял, как всё исправить. Доктор не ответил на звонок, и после длинных гудков включился автоответчик. Кроули оставил короткое сообщение, почти ни на что не надеясь: скорее всего, в данный момент Доктор спасал планеты в другой галактике, и ему некогда было проверять телефон.

За окном сгущались сумерки, перемешивались с моросящим дождём. Очень хотелось напиться и не трезветь месяц как минимум. Алкоголь притуплял чувство вины. И, возможно, в пьяном виде у Кроули получится сделать то, что не удалось в трезвом: наконец понять, как вернуть того Азирафаэля, которого он знал и любил.

Он открывал третью бутылку, когда услышал низкий, скрежещущий звук с реверберацией. Поднявшийся ветер сшиб на пол несколько книг, и ТАРДИС материализовалась в углу. Дверь распахнулась. Доктор выглядел также, как в их последнюю встречу: коричневый костюм в полоску, кеды и бежевый плащ, тёплые карие глаза. Почему-то это успокаивало. Как и то, что Доктор не стал тратить время на приветствия.

— Я получил сообщение. Что случилось? — спросил он.

— Минутку, я только протрезвею, — пробормотал Кроули, начиная жалеть, что успел так много выпить. Чудесное избавление человеческого сосуда от спиртного оставляло во рту очень неприятный привкус. — И, наверное, проще будет показать. Это недалеко.

***

— То есть, если я правильно понимаю, вы остановили реальный Армагеддон? — уточнил Доктор, когда ТАРДИС приземлилась у дома, где Гавриил поселил Азирафаэля.

— Не мы, — покачал головой Кроули. — Это сделали дети, но наше… э-э, руководство… с обеих сторон… обвинило во всём нас. Я надеялся, что после неудачной попытки казни они оставят нас в покое хотя бы лет на двести, но…

— Они решили отомстить, — предположил Доктор. 

— Небеса не прощают унижений. И они его похитили.

— Как предсказуемо.

У подъезда Кроули резко остановился.

— Дальше мне нельзя. Сейчас Азирафаэль воспринимает меня как врага. Если во второй раз он встретит меня с пламенеющим мечом, для меня это плохо закончится. Знаешь, если бы они просто отняли у него воспоминания, я бы это пережил. Память можно вернуть. Ты говорил, что ничто не забывается до конца. В крайнем случае, мы бы начали всё с начала, ведь он не перестал бы быть собой. Я ждал шесть тысяч лет и мог подождать ещё столько же. Но они его стёрли, Доктор. Нечего возвращать, потому что его там нет!

— Ты надеешься на другое, — мягко заметил Доктор.

— Поэтому я тебя и позвал.

Доктор достал из кармана звуковую отвёртку.

— Посмотрим, что она нам покажет…

— Квартира 2, второй этаж, — подсказал Кроули.

Доктор скрылся внутри. Секунды текли медленно, как патока. Вечность спустя он вышел из подъезда, и надежда растаяла как дым, потому что он произнёс:

— Мне очень жаль.

Когда Доктор так говорил, это означало: а) кто-то скоро умрёт или б) всё очень и очень плохо.

— Твоя отвёртка может ошибаться, так ведь? — прошептал Кроули. 

Доктор вздохнул.

— Физически с твоим другом всё в порядке, — сказал он. — Они что-то сделали с его разумом. Это не блок, изменения слишком велики. И я пока не понял, какую технологию они использовали.

Кроули сглотнул. Он недооценил стремление Гавриила отомстить за унижение — а неудачу на авиабазе он должен был воспринимать именно как оскорбление, которое нужно было смыть кровью. И он, несомненно, знал, как обращаться со списком истинных Имён ангелов. Кроули повезло. Он сумел не только сменить своё имя, но и сделать его истинным. Азирафаэлю, мягко говоря, повезло гораздо меньше. Точнее, совсем не повезло. Он всегда был ангелом и, соответственно, обладал единственным Именем, которое никто не позволил бы сменить. Ну, Кроули тоже никто не позволял, но он и не спрашивал разрешения. А потом, как выражалась современная молодёжь, было «поздняк метаться». 

— Они использовали его Имя, — зло выплюнул он. — На Небесах есть список всех ангелов. Ну, кроме тех, которые пали, и превратились в демонов. У рядовых ангелов доступа к нему, конечно, нет, но архангелы — совсем другое дело. И если ты знаешь истинное Имя ангела…

— …то получаешь над ним почти безграничную власть, — закончил за него Доктор. 

— Мы должны спасти Азирафаэля. Вернуться в прошлое и предупредить, чтобы он не ходил на встречу со своим бывшим начальством, — сказал Кроули. —Что?! — выкрикнул он, когда Доктор сочувственно на него посмотрел.

— Не здесь, обсудим всё в ТАРДИС, — прошептал он, хватая Кроули за локоть. — Там мы будем в безопасности, и нас никто не подслушает.

Кроули вырвался и грозно взглянул на него, когда они оказались внутри.

— Ну? Говори.

— Что ты знаешь о фиксированных точках? — мягко спросил Доктор.

— Только то, что они существуют, — прошипел Кроули. — И что их лучше не трогать.

— Но ты понимаешь, почему?

— Не особо.

— Если попытаться что-то изменить в фиксированной точке, всё время и пространство начнёт схлопываться и разваливаться на части. Исторические периоды смешаются, как в том марсианском коктейле, и в лучшем случае живые существа продолжат жить во временной петле, в которой ничего не происходит, а в худшем — умрут, и сама Вселенная перестанет существовать. Ты же не для того спасал мир, чтобы его погубить?

Кроули с трудом подавил желание наброситься на Доктора с кулаками.

— Ты же не оставим его так? Азирафаэль не заслужил, чтобы его сделали бесчувственной марионеткой. Ладно. Не хочешь мне помогать, не помогай. Я убью ублюдка-архангела голыми руками, если он не вернёт моему ангелу суть.

Доктор положил руки ему на плечи и сильно их сжал.

— Я не бросаю друзей в беде. И мы отправимся в прошлое — то, что ваши недруги сотворили с Азирафаэлем, необратимо.

— Тогда как мы его спасём? — Кроули был на грани. Его трясло как в лихорадке.

— Вытащим его из тюрьмы на Небесах до того, как его личность сотрут, — торжествующе объявил Доктор и бросился к консоли. ТАРДИС согласно загудела.

Кроули вцепился в собственные волосы и сжал челюсти, чтобы не застонать.

— Постой. Небеса и Ад находятся не на Земле, а в соседних измерениях. Через парадный вход нас не пустят, а ты говорил, что ТАРДИС сложно путешествовать по измерениям. 

Доктор кивнул.

— Верно. 

Кроули оставил в покое свои волосы и сделал пару глубоких вдохов, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Паника Азирафаэля не спасёт. А вот чёткий и главное, осуществимый план поможет им всем. 

— Тогда как мы попадём на Небеса?

— Сожжём пару звёзд, — с напускной беззаботностью произнёс Доктор. — Ты рассказывал, что когда-то творил их. Насколько ты к ним привязан?

— Я могу ими пожертвовать, — ответил Кроули. — Каждой из них, если понадобится. Что ещё?

Доктор задумчиво почесал подбородок.

— Нужен якорь. Он притянет ТАРДИС туда, куда нам необходимо попасть. Помнишь, я сказал, что каждое имя — это обещание?

Кроули вздохнул.

— Ещё бы. На память я пока не жалуюсь.

Доктор взволнованно взмахнул руками и нажал несколько кнопок на консоли.

— Ты сделаем якорем твоё имя. 

Кроули нахмурился.

— Ты уверен, что это сработает?

— Конечно, сработает. Все мои идеи работают. Ну, обычно.

— Сказал повелитель времени, который не в состоянии заставить ТАРДИС лететь по заданному курсу.

— Эй! Ты же вроде не жалуешься на память, да? ТАРДИС всегда появляется там, где мы нужны. Не веришь мне, поверь в неё. Итак, ты уже знаешь точку, где попросишь своего ангела вспомнить твоё имя?

— Знаю, — откликнулся Кроули. — Правда, боюсь, что точек понадобится две…

***

Ужин в «Ритце» был прекрасен. Азирафаэль до сих пор ощущал вкус шоколадного мусса и шампанского. «За мир». С тем же успехом он мог сказать: «За нас». Азирафаэлю казалось, что Кроули его понял. Но он почему-то отказался зайти в магазин, чтобы «пропустить ещё по бокальчику»:

— Я домой, ангел. Кроме того, тебе наверняка не терпится узнать, какие книги Адам добавил в твою коллекцию. А меня ждёт Бентли. Увидимся завтра, да?

— Да. Позавтракаем в кафе на углу? Их блинчики не сравнить с парижскими, но вафли там чудесные. В девять тридцать не слишком рано?

— Не слишком.

Кроули улыбнулся уголком рта и пошёл вниз по улице. Азирафаэль с тоской глядел ему вслед. 

Он-то думал, что Кроули тоже не хотелось так быстро с ним расставаться (справедливости ради, ужин затянулся на несколько часов, и официанты открыто радовались их уходу — они наконец-то могли снять форму и отправиться по домам). Возможно, демон просто устал. Он прорвался в Тэдфилд сквозь адское пламя, не давая Бентли сгореть, пока она не доставит его на авиабазу, остановил время, пережил суд на Небесах в теле Азирафаэля. К тому же перед казнями они не спали всю ночь, обсуждая пророчество Агнессы Псих. Кроули не помешало бы отдохнуть. А Азирафаэль займётся инвентаризацией и не заметит, как наступит утро. 

Он уже собрался открыть дверь и войти в магазин, когда невесть откуда налетевший ветер растрепал его волосы. Азирафаэль обернулся и увидел перед собой… Кроули.

— Ты же отправился домой, — озадаченно пробормотал он и тут же мысленно дал себе пинка. Разве не он пять минут назад переживал, что Кроули ушёл? 

Однако какое-то шестое чувство — скорее всего, интуиция — подсказывало: что-то здесь было не так.

Кроули смотрел на него, словно Азирафаэль воскрес из мёртвых. Одна рука у него был забинтована.

Азирафаэль спустился с крыльца. Невесомо дотронулся до бинтов.

— Что случилось? На тебя напали? Кто это был? Ангелы? Демоны? 

Кроули взял его руки в свои и покачал головой.

— Это неважно. 

— Как неважно? Кроули! Так. Ты идёшь в заднюю комнату, я тебя перевязываю как следует, и ты всё мне рассказываешь. Ясно?

— У нас нет времени.

— Что значит «нет времени»?

Кроули шагнул вперёд, прислонился лбом ко лбу Азирафаэля.

— Я не могу объяснить, — тихо сказал он. — Поэтому сейчас мне очень нужно твоё доверие.

Азирафаэль закрыл глаза.

— Мы не всегда говорили друг другу правду.

— Если бы мы всегда были честны друг с другом, слепое доверие нам не понадобилось бы.

— Я не понимаю.

— Как я уже говорил, это не имеет значения. Просто поверь мне, хорошо?

— Хорошо.

— Один… человек сказал, что имя — это обещание. И моё имя — тоже.

— Кроули… 

— Не перебивай. Просто слушай. Моё имя — это обещание тебе. Клятва, что я буду с тобой, что я всегда приду к тебе на помощь и никогда тебя не оставлю. Ты только должен меня дождаться, слышишь? В час беды вспомни моё имя и дождись меня. Если для это придётся солгать — солги. Нужно будет убить — убей. Прячься, делай всё, что угодно, но, повторю в третий раз — дождись меня. Обещай.

— Обещаю, — почти против воли выдохнул Азирафаэль. От боли, прозвучавшей в голосе Кроули, в груди стало тесно.

Когда он открыл глаза, Кроули уже не было рядом. Лишь ветер кружил по асфальту золотые листья, а вдали затихал странный гул.

***

Кроули прислонился к двери и обессиленно провёл рукой по лицу.

— Я очень хочу верить, что у нас всё получится.

— В тебе всегда было больше веры, чем во мне. Непривычно видеть, что мы поменялись местами, — несколько отстранённо произнёс Доктор, словно нечаянно озвучил мысль вслух. — Готов ко второй точке?

— Нет, но что это меняет? ТАРДИС, дорогая, перемести нас в тот вечер, когда Азирафаэль попросил меня уйти.

***

Азирафаэль закрыл за Кроули дверь и поднялся на второй этаж. Ему правда нужно было переодеться. Он вряд ли когда-нибудь сможет противостоять архангелу по-настоящему. Так что хотелось обойтись хотя бы без его насмешек по поводу внешнего вида. 

В современном костюме светло-синего цвета Азирафаэль чувствовал себя не очень уютно. Привычный галстук-бабочка отчасти примирял его с дискомфортом. Он оглядел себя в зеркале, поправил пиджак и спустился вниз, чтобы собрать в папку копии отчётов, затребованные Гавриилом.

Снаружи раздался странный скрежет, а затем в дверь постучали.

— Мы закрыты! — крикнул Азирафаэль и пару секунд спустя ощутил присутствие Кроули. Тот посмел вернуться, наглец! Вызванная ревностью злость ещё не прошла. И масла в огонь добавила синяя телефонная будка, стоявшая напротив магазина. Ещё несколько минут назад её не было, и это означало, что Доктор в своей чёртовой машине времени опять прилетел на Землю, чтобы втянуть Кроули в очередное приключение. Чтобы показать ему все чудеса Вселенной, по сравнению с которыми меркли все рестораны, книги и тихие места на Земле. Словом всё то, что любил Азирафаэль.

— Я же просил тебя… — начал он звенящим от ярости и обиды голосом.

— Я знаю, ангел, — мягко перебил Кроули. — Но это важно. Ты должен вспомнить то, что я сказал тебе после ужина в «Ритце». 

Азирафаэль второй раз за вечер скрестил на груди руки.

— Может, наконец объяснишь, что ты имеешь в виду? Потому что я ничего не понимаю.

Кроули печально улыбнулся.

— Суть не в объяснениях. Ты должен вспомнить. Ты обещал.

— Кроули, я правда ничего не понимаю, — жалобно протянул Азирафаэль.

— Просто вспомни, хорошо?

С этими словами Кроули неожиданно притянул его к себе и поцеловал в губы. Нежно, целомудренно, с таким видом, будто прощался с Азирафаэлем навсегда. Потом он сбежал с крыльца и скрылся в ТАРДИС. Телефонная будка заскрежетала, медленно растворяясь в воздухе.

Азирафаэль коснулся губ. Поцелуй Кроули был горьким. Прощальным. Неправильным. 

Когда он вернётся, Азирафаэль потребует, чтобы тот рассказал, в чём, раздери его… Кто-нибудь, дело и что вообще происходит. И поцелует Кроули сам, чтобы избавиться от горькой нежности, потому что в груди кололо и щипало глаза.

Азирафаэль вытер их смоченным холодной водой платком и взял со стола папку с отчётами. Он не мог опоздать на встречу с Гавриилом.

***

ТАРДИС вращалась вокруг Земли на орбите, известной ей одной. Доктор сосредоточенно нажимал копки и дёргал за рычаги.

— Мы не знаем, когда Азирафаэль подумает обо мне и мысленно произнесёт моё имя, — сказал Кроули. Он ощущал, как всё внутри него вибрировало от напряжения. Когда всё закончится, он увезёт Азирафаэля в отпуск. На какие-нибудь острова, где всегда тепло, а температура воды не опускается ниже двадцати трёх градусов по Цельсию. И пусть только тот попробует возразить!

— ТАРДИС существует в каждой точке времени и пространства. Как только Азирафаэль вспомнит, что ты ему сказал, мы пробьёмся в измерение Небес. Не имеет значения, сколько часов или дней прошло для него. С нашей точки зрения это может произойти в любую минуту, — успокоил его Доктор. — Я как раз закончил настраивать локатор.

— Я до сих пор с трудом верю, что моё имя можно использовать в качестве якоря, — Кроули сел на одно из двух кожаных сидений в комнате управления. 

Доктор сморщил нос.

— Из имён получаются лучшие ментальные якоря, — авторитетно произнёс он. — Проблем с тем, чтобы за него уцепиться, у нас не будет. А вот о том, что случится после того, как мы освободим твоего ангела, подумать стоит.

Кроули не нужно было объяснять, что вызывало у Доктора тревогу.

— Пока истинное Имя Азирафаэля в небесном списке, архангелы с лёгкостью могут снова стереть его личность.

— Вот именно. Что как-то обесценивает нашу спасательную операцию, ты не находишь? Есть идеи?

Кроули пожал плечами.

— Только одна. Удалить Имя Азирафаэля из списка.

— Что этот список собой представляет? — поинтересовался Доктор.

— Полагаю, что для каждого он выглядит по-разному, — ответил Кроули. — Папирус, висящий в воздухе. Огромная книга на подставке. Таблица Excel на запароленном компьютере. Какая разница? Проблема заключается в том, что я к этому списку даже приблизиться не смогу: меня испепелит на месте. Я же демон.

— А я Повелитель времени, — напомнил Доктор. — Полагаю, на меня ангельско-демонские ограничения не распространяются. Ты расскажешь мне, что делать. Я найду список, пока ты будешь искать Азирафаэля, сотру его Имя, а потом вы с ТАРДИС меня заберёте. 

— В теории звучит просто.

— Чем проще план, тем больше шансов, что всё получится.

— Это меня и пугает.

Доктор отошёл от консоли и сел рядом с Кроули.

— Чего ты боишься на самом деле? Что Азирафаэль тебя не простит за самоуправство?

Кроули поморщился.

— Я это переживу. Как-нибудь. Но… никто и никогда не выжигал Имя ангела из списка. Имена павших были удалены… автоматически. Я понятия не имею, что произойдёт, когда Имя Азирафаэля пропадёт оттуда. Вдруг после он перестанет быть ангелом? Азирафаэль не знает, что такое быть человеком. Демоном тем более. Даже я этого не знаю.

В тёплых карих глазах светились понимание и сочувствие.

— В любом случае, это лучше, чем быть чьей-то марионеткой, верно? Так что давай, учи меня, как выжигают Имя ангела из списка.

— Будет больно, — предупредил Кроули.

— Я не боюсь боли, — сказал Доктор. — Не зря же у меня целых два сердца.

***

Азирафаэль успел отвыкнуть от стерильной белизны и резкого, слишком яркого света в офисах Небес.

— Зачем вы меня сюда привели? — возмущённо спросил он. — Мы же договорились. Вы не трогаете нас, мы не трогаем вас.

— Предателей необходимо наказывать, — произнёс Гавриил. Всё с той же ласковой интонацией, словно он говорил не с ангелом, а с человеческим ребёнком, только начавшим постигать жизнь. — И раз у в адском огне ты не горишь, мы пойдём другим путём.

Сандальфон и Уриил согласно закивали.

— Это каким? Вы заставите меня пасть?

— Увы, — сказал Сандальфон. — Это решаем не мы. К сожалению. Тем не менее, предатель должен быть наказан. А все остальные ангелы извлекут из этого бесценный урок.

— Например, что бывает, когда нарушаешь правила и якшаешься с врагами, — добавила Уриил.

Они будто позабыли, что Михаил говорила с демоном по телефону, а Гавриил на авиабазе общался с Вельзевул так, словно давно её знал. И это не учитывая того, что Ад и Небеса предоставили друг другу адский огонь и святую воду для казней. Об этом явно пришлось договариваться. Азирафаэль подумал, что сейчас он особенно остро ненавидит двойные стандарты.

— Ну зачем так жестоко, — всё так же ласково пропел Гавриил. — Вернуть заблудшую овцу в стадо намного почётнее, чем её убить.

«Я бы попросил не сравнивать меня с овцой», — хотелось сказать Азирафаэлю, но он благоразумно промолчал. Пытки он ненавидел даже больше, чем двойные стандарты.

— Что ты предлагаешь? 

Удивление Сандальфона было наигранным. Будто он репетировал эту сцену раньше, но суфлёр не явился на представление, а предоставленный сам себе бездарный актёр забыл свои реплики и теперь выкручивался ка мог.

— Всё очень просто, — ответил Гавриил и повернулся к Азирафаэлю: — Если ты отречёшься от Кроули, мы тебя простим. На Землю, конечно, ты не вернёшься. Переведём тебя в архив. Любителю земных книг наверняка понравится возиться с бумажками. 

— Какое-то лёгкое наказание, — недовольно пробормотала Уриил. — Он обманывал нас тысячелетиями. Не сообщил, что проклятые монашки перепутали детей. Запутал всех, утверждая что Великий план и Непостижимый план — разные вещи.

— Азирафаэль должен по-настоящему отречься от Кроули, — сказал Гавриил и снова обратился к Азирафаэлю: — Ты думаешь, твои чувства к демону — секрет? Твоя душа кричит о любви к нему. Очень и очень громко.

— Что будет, если я не отрекусь? — чужим, хриплым голосом поинтересовался Азирафаэль. Всё-таки прав был Кроули. Гавриил тот ещё… тип. И встреча в парке была ловушкой. Если бы не ревность эта дурацкая… Кроули что-нибудь придумал бы. Они бы что-нибудь придумали. Вместе. Потому что им всё удавалось, когда они были вдвоём.

— Тогда мы примем другие меры, и они тебе не понравятся, — сообщил Гавриил. — Но мы же хорошие парни, не так ли? Так что у тебя есть несколько часов, чтобы хорошенько подумать, на чьей ты стороне… солнышко.


	5. РУКА ПОМОЩИ

Азирафаэль не знал, сколько прошло времени с тех пор, как его привели в белую комнату и оставили в одиночестве — думать. Хотя комнатой её можно было называть только условно: окон и дверей в ней не имелось, лишь бесконечная белизна простиралась во всех направлениях. Азирафаэль даже не мог толком побродить из угла в угол — потому что он не видел ни одного угла. И выхода из ситуации тоже. Он гадал, что с ним сделают: все понимали, что он не станет отрекаться от Кроули, и воображение отказывалось ему служить. 

— Это несправедливо, — вдруг сказала Михаил, и Азирафаэль вздрогнул. Он не понимал, откуда доносился голос — сверху, снизу, сбоку? — На такое я не подписывалась.

— Ты ставишь мой приказ под сомнение? — Гавриил был недоволен и не пытался этого скрыть.

— Я не буду в этом участвовать, — отрезала Михаил. — Хочешь стереть его личность — делай это сам.

Азирафаэль почувствовал, как покрывается холодным потом. Он помнил, как выглядел прибор для «коррекции поведения» (обруч из блестящего металла). Его несколько раз применяли после того, как половина ангелов пала, чтобы искоренить сочувствие к демонам у некоторых ангелов, но потом перестали его использовать, потому что вместе с сочувствием у ангелов пропадали все остальные эмоции, и им на смену приходило полное равнодушие. Как вернуть несчастным эмоции и способность различать добро и зло никто не знал. И ангелов, прошедших процедуру «исправления», отправили в небесный Сад — подобие земного Эдема — проводить вечность среди цветов и фонтанов. 

— Ты можешь пожалеть о своём решении, — тон Гавриила намекал, что Михаил определённо пожалеет. 

— Ты мне угрожаешь? — прошипела Михаил.

— Нет. Всего лишь предупреждаю.

Азирафаэль представил сопровождавшие эти слова улыбку — ядовитую, саркастическую (Святой Манчестер, Гавриилу стоило поучиться настоящему сарказму у Кроули) и поёжился.

— Ты решил отправить Азирафаэля в Сад к остальным? — спросила Михаил.

— Зачем? Департамент небесных технологий поработал с настройками. Внушаемость, послушание, слепая вера в правое дело. Жаль, что они так долго возились с проектом. Если бы они успели закончить апгрейд до Армагеддона…

В белом сиянии возникла дверь, и Михаил с Гавриил ступили внутрь «комнаты».

— Ну что, солнышко, ты подумал? — поинтересовался Гавриил. — Готов отречься от своего дружка?

Азирафаэлю показалось, что положительный ответ его разочаровал бы. Но мнение Гавриила в любом случае значения не имело: Азирафаэль никогда не предал бы Кроули. В том числе потому, что Кроули никогда бы не отрёкся от него. И если уже наступило утро… то демон наверняка с ума сходил от беспокойства и искал способ вытащить его с Небес.

— Кроули — мой лучший друг, — твёрдо произнёс Азирафаэль. — Смиритесь с этим.

Гаврил потёр руки. Движение было непроизвольным. Бессознательным. 

«Когда он успел превратиться из архангела в мстителя, которому плевать, насколько низко он опустился? Или он всегда таким был?», — подумал Азирафаэль. Он ожидал, что им завладеет ярость. Но ощущал лишь разочарование и скорбь.

— Тогда… — Гавриил взглянул на него со непонятным выражением лица. На мгновение в фиолетовых глазах мелькнуло… сочувствие? — Ты ведь слышал наш разговор?

— Слышал, — подтвердил Азирафаэль.

Что сказал ему Кроули? И когда? Что-то очень важное.

«Ты должен вспомнить».

После ужина в «Ритце» Кроули вернулся в магазин. И вёл себя весьма странно. А ещё у него была забинтована рука. Как и во второй раз, когда Кроули пришёл спустя пять минут после того, как Азирафаэль его выставил. Где он поранился? Как? Вернее, кто нанёс ему рану, судя по проступившей на бинтах крови, довольно глубокую? Если бы Кроули просто порезался, она затянулась бы в мгновение ока.

«В час беды вспомни моё имя и дождись меня. Если для это придётся солгать — солги. Нужно будет убить — убей». 

Азирафаэль сделал медленный вдох.

— Ты всё решил заранее, Гавриил. Ты знал, что я не пойду на предательство, и что бы я ни сказал сейчас, ты не передумаешь, так?

— Собираешься меня о чём-то попросить? — беззлобно усмехнулся Гавриил. — Что-то вроде последнего ужина приговорённого к смерти? Не драматизируй, солнышко. Тебе не идёт. Хотя… мы можем принести тебе суши и вина, если таково твоё желание.

— Моя просьба более скромная, — сказал Азирафаэль. — Оставьте меня одного на один или два часа. Я должен помолиться.

— Ты желаешь обратиться к Ней? — Гавриил нахмурился. Вид у него был озадаченный, будто Азирафаэль попросил о чём-то невозможном. Например, достать золотое колечко принцессы со дна морского, как в сказке. — Она давно нам не отвечает, и ты это знаешь.

— Тем не менее ты не посмеешь ему отказать, — вмешалась Михаил. — Азирафаэль имеет право на молитву. Правило Создательницы: любой может просить Её о помощи и снисхождении. 

То ли Гавриил боялся окончательно утратить доверие Михаил, то ли что-то дрогнуло в его душе, но он ответил:

— Ладно. Мы придём утром, Азирафаэль. Потрать это время с пользой.

Они скрылись в белом сиянии, и дверь исчезла. Азирафаэль опустился на пол.

Он сказал Кроули, что дождётся его. Но данное обещание не означало, что он будет сидеть сложа руки и изображать «даму в беде», как в рыцарских романах. Кроули клялся, что их не читал. Но настойчивость, с которой он это повторял, сама по себе была подозрительной. 

Поэтому радовало, что своей любви к творчеству Рэя Брэдбери, Айзека Азимова и Роджера Желязны он не отрицал. И даже одолжил Азирафаэлю несколько томов «Янтарных хроник». В ответ ангел подарил ему первое издание «451 градуса по Фаренгейту» с автографом автора. Кроули пробурчал, что бумага горит при совсем иной температуре, но было видно, что подарок пришёлся ему по душе.

Азирафаэль задумался. У кого был рассказ про демона, который запер человека в комнате без окон и дверей, и тому удалось выбраться из неё и победить в споре с нечистой силой, у Азимова или Желязны? Вспомнить название рассказа и кому он принадлежал, Азирафаэль не сумел бы, даже если бы его начали пытать. Впрочем, такие подробности в данный момент были неважны. Что имело первостепенное значение, так это то, что в рассказе речь шла об измерениях. Демон запер человека в комнате с четырьмя измерениями, но по факту, измерений существовало намного больше.

Азирафаэль ещё раз внимательно оглядел окружающее его пространство. Пусть и с некоторым трудом, «комнату» можно было описать с помощью таких понятий, как высота, длина и ширина. И, выяснив точные цифры, умножить длину на ширину, а потом — полученное произведение на высоту, узнать её объём. Однако устройство Небес не описывалось только этими тремя параметрами.

«На самом деле всё очень просто, — улыбнулся Азирафаэль. — Кроули был прав, когда говорил, что воображение — потрясающая вещь. Если проскользнуть между измерениями, мне не понадобятся ни окна, ни двери. И почему Гавриил этого не учёл? Может, потому, что он по какой-то причине он считает меня безобидной овечкой? Святой Манчестер! Создательница доверила мне пламенеющий меч! И я был Стражем Восточных Врат».

Не прошло и пяти минут, как Азирафаэль оказался в коридоре. Оставалось найти укрытие и дождаться Кроули. В конце концов, Азирафаэль ему обещал. 

***

Кроули не обманул. Когда он выжигал истинное Имя Азирафаэля на правой руке Доктора, тот едва удержался от крика.

— Я же говорил, что адское пламя — это не шутка.

— Преуменьшение века, — выдохнул Доктор сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Отпечаток поможет мне найти книгу или как там выглядит список ангелов и выжжет оттуда Имя Азирафаэля, я правильно понял?

— Да, — ответил Кроули. 

— Как? Ангельские и демонские силы противоположны по сути, если я ничего путаю, — Доктор подул на обожжённую ладонь. Впечатавшиеся в неё глифы походили на свежие шрамы.

— Не путаешь. Но, из-за того, что я использовал силу демона, чтобы написать Имя ангела, его притянет к списку, как магнитом, несмотря на чужеродность, — объяснил Кроули. 

— Сочетание несочетаемого, — кивнул Доктор. Левой он вытащил из кармана пиджака ключ от ТАРДИС и вложил его в ладонь Кроули. — Он пригодится тебе, чтобы зайти внутрь, когда ты найдёшь Азирафаэля.

— Ну да, мне ТАРДИС дверь по щечку пальцев не откроет, — согласился Кроули. — Как я узнаю, когда за тобой прилететь?

— Просто нажми пару рычагов, — сказал Доктор. — ТАРДИС всё сделает сама. 

— Удобно. — Кроули снял тёмные очки и протянул их Доктору. — Ты не демон, конечно, но божественный свет не предназначен для чужих глаз. Возьми на всякий случай. Мне не хотелось бы, чтобы из-за меня ты лишился зрения.

— Спасибо. 

ТАРДИС приземлилась с привычном скрежетом. Дверь распахнулась, и Кроули с Доктором вышли в ослепительный белый коридор. Доктор незамедлительно нацепил очки.

— Будь осторожен, — напутствовал он, сворачивая в соседний коридор.

— Ты тоже, — произнёс Кроули и двинулся в противоположном направлении, которое ему подсказывало ощущение «Азирафаэль попал в беду». Приятно было знать, что демоническая интуиция не перестала работать на Небесах. 

***

Коридор был пуст, и Азирафаэль с облегчением вздохнул. Дойдя до развилки, он уверенно свернул направо. Если он правильно помнил, оттуда до выхода было ближе всего. Помолившись о том, чтобы не встретить по дороге никого из ангелов, Азирафаэль медленно пошёл вперёд, чутко прислушиваясь ко всем звукам. 

На какую-то секунду ему почудилось, что он услышал голос Сандальфона. Азирафаэль дёрнул ручку ближайшей двери. Она, слава… Кому-нибудь, оказалась не заперта. Он нырнул внутрь и, притворив дверь, замер, перестав дышать. 

— Сколько бумажной волокиты для одного предателя, — пожаловался Сандальфон. 

— Гавриил хочет, чтобы всё было в соответствии с инструкцией, — сказала Уриил. — И он прав. Вдруг Высшая инстанция нагрянет с ревизией.

— Высшая инстанция не проводила ревизий уже пять тысяч лет, — возразил Сандальфон. — Готов поспорить, что Метатрон давно разговаривает сам с собой. Просто ему стыдно в этом признаться.

— Не богохульствуй, — оборвала его Уриил. — То, что Высшая инстанция молчит, не означает, что Она нас не слушает.

Голоса смолкли. Видимо, Сандальфон и Уриил скрылись за поворотом. Азирафаэль осторожно выглянул из-за двери. Убедившись, что путь свободен, он пошёл дальше. И чуть не врезался в Кроули.

— Святой Манчестер! — воскликнул он. — Что ты здесь делаешь? Я думал, ты будешь меня ждать у эскалатора. Ты мог попасться Сандальфону и Уриил! Кроули, ты же умный!

Вместо ответа Кроули взял его за руку и потянул за собой.

— Это коридор ведёт в зал с глобусом, а нам нужно к выходу! — попробовал возмутиться Азирафаэль и смолк на полуслове, заметив, что Кроули дышит с присвистом, а из носа тонкой струйкой ползёт кровь. В прошлый раз его защитило тело Азирафаэля. Сейчас у него защиты не было. — Мой дорогой, нам нужно вернуться на Землю как можно скорее!..

— ТАРДИС, — прохрипел Кроули.

Синяя телефонная будка обнаружилась в зале с глобусом. Кроули нашарил в кармане ключ.

— Заходи быстрее! — приказал он. 

Дверь бесшумно захлопнулась за ними. Азирафаэль отошёл от неё, чтобы не загораживать проход и восхищённо выдохнул:

— Она больше внутри, чем снаружи!

— Относительные измерения в пространстве и времени, — сказал Кроули, как будто это что-то объясняло. Он опёрся на консоль, чтобы перевести дыхание. Провёл под носом незабинтованной ладонью и с недоумением посмотрел на кровавый отпечаток. — Чёрт! Надо забрать Доктора.

Она дёрнул за рычаг, и ротор пришёл в движение. А затем случилось что-то необъяснимое. Золотой свет объял консоль, окутал Кроули. Тот схватился за голову, словно испытывая мучительную боль. Азирафаэль бросился к нему и попытался оттащить от консоли. Напрасно: свет его не пускал, надёжно удерживая на месте.

— Отпусти! — крикнул Кроули. Азирафаэль не разжал рук. Ведь Кроули обращался не к нему. — Я всё понял. Отпусти меня, чёрт возьми!

— Отпусти его! — прошипел Азирафаэль.

Золотой свет погас, и Кроули обмяк в его объятиях. Азирафаэль сел на пол. Уложил голову Кроули к себе на колени. Вынул из кармана платок, чтобы вытереть кровь.

— Если он не очнётся, — угрожающе произнёс он, — вам с Доктором лучше не знать, что я тогда сделаю!

***

Книга, огромная, в человеческий рост, инкрустированная золотом и драгоценными камнями, парила в воздухе, и полумрак не мог спрятать её пугающей красоты. Миниатюры напротив каждого ангельского Имени поражали прорисованностью деталей. От страниц исходил свет, и Доктор порадовался, что Кроули одолжил ему свои очки.

— Как много Имён, — пробормотал он. — Надеюсь, список составлен по алфавиту… Господи, какой же я дурак! 

Он стукнул себя по лбу здоровой рукой и поднёс к книге ладонь с выжженным на ней Именем Азирафаэля. Страницы зашуршали. Создавалось впечатление, что захлопало крыльями множество птиц. А затем всё смолкло, и перед Доктором предстала страница с изображением белоснежного пера и пламенеющего меча. Доктор коснулся глифов рядом с миниатюрой, и они сразу же заполыхали. Чувствовалось, что книга сопротивляется, но адское пламя было неумолимо, и глифы постепенно осыпались пеплом. Доктор не отнимал от них ладони, пока не сгорел последний. Книга оскорблённо захлопнулась и взмыла под потолок.

— Сработала сигнализация! Посторонний в тайной секции Архива! — закричал кто-то.

Доктор обернулся. На него смотрели два ангела — один лысый, с золотыми зубами, а у второго были необычные фиолетовые глаза.

— Демоны не могут касаться книги, — с недоумением произнёс лысый ангел.

— Тогда хорошо, что я не демон, — ухмыльнулся Доктор.

Ангел с фиолетовыми глазами скривился и открыл было рот, но ТАРДИС уже материализовывалась между ним и Доктором, и тот как никогда был счастлив слышать самый родной на свете звук.

— Кроули! — позвал он. И щёлкнул пальцами, открывая дверь, когда тот не откликнулся. — Сайонара, ребята! И запомните: только злодеи промывают мозги другим людям… ну, или ангелам!

***

Азирафаэль уложил Кроули на диван, снял с него ботинки, укрыл одеялом и бросил на Доктора сердитый взгляд.

— Сейчас он спит, — Доктор поднял руки в примирительном жесте. — Испытание было непростым, однако с ним всё будет в порядке. А я бы не отказался от чашечки чая.

— Наглость — второе счастье? — буркнул Азирафаэль, но чайник всё-таки поставил. Повинуясь его воле, на столе появились чашки из тонкого фарфора, заварочный чайник, молочник, сахарница и печенье.

— Обожаю миндальное печенье! — шёпотом воскликнул Доктор, усаживаясь в любимое кресло Азирафаэля. 

— Рад за вас, — Азирафаэль сел на диван, чуть подвинув ноги Кроули и жалея, что он не умел так же выразительно шипеть. — Что ваша чёртова машина времени сотворила с моим другом?

Доктор устало вздохнул.

— Я полагаю, она показала Кроули что-то, что, по её мнению, ему было нужно знать. Видите ли, ТАРДИС существует в каждой точке времени и пространства, поэтому о будущем ей известно гораздо больше, чем мне. Она не причинила ему вреда, поверьте мне.

Азирафаэль издал звук, означающий, что он не очень-то в это верит. Они молчали, пока он заваривал чай. Доктор внешне очень походил на Кроули, подумал Азирафаэль. Но у него были не такие острые скулы, а черты лица отличались большей мягкостью. Ну, и карие глаза вместо жёлтых змеиных, конечно.

Доктор отпил из чашки, неловко держа её одной рукой, и Азирафаэль заметил знакомые глифы в виде подживающих ожогов на второй руке.

— Что моё истинное Имя делает у вас на ладони? — выдавил он, задыхаясь от возмущения.

— Лучше спросите об этом у Кроули, когда он проснётся, — сказал Доктор. — И не злитесь на него. Другого выхода не было.

— Объяснитесь. Немедленно! — потребовал Азирафаэль.

Доктор поставил чашку обратно на блюдце.

— Вам ведь известна сила истинных Имён, так?

— Естественно, — передёрнул плечами Азирафаэль.

— И что с его помощью… можно изменить личность того, кому оно принадлежит? 

В голосе Доктора звучала странная настойчивость, и Азирафаэль чуть не уронил чашку на пол, потому в одно мгновение он осознал то, что ускользало от его сознания раньше.

— Они сделали это, верно? Я имею в виду, Гавриил и, возможно, Сандальфон. Они меня стёрли. И Кроули позвал вас, чтобы вернуться в прошлое и предотвратить случившееся.

— Да, так оно и было, — мягко произнёс Доктор.

Азирафаэль зажал рот ладонью.

— Господи, — простонал он. — Рана Кроули. Её нанёс я, да? Поэтому она заживает так медленно.

Доктор придвинулся ближе. 

— Кроули вас ни в чём не винит. И я прошу вас не винить его. Вы не задумывались, почему Ад не сделал с Кроули то же самое и не уничтожил его личность и воспоминания?

— Они не осмелились? — неуверенно предположил Азирафаэль.

Доктор негромко рассмеялся.

— Он банально не смогли. И не смогут никогда. О, Кроули очень умён, хотя полагаю, что это вышло у него случайно.

— Что вышло? — удивился Азирафаэль. 

Взгляд Доктора светился торжеством.

— Имя. Да, это было очень умнó! После падения Кроули лишился ангельского Имени, и в Аду ему дали другое. Он от него отказался, потому что это Имя ему не нравилось, и выбрал себе другое. И каким-то образом то имя, которым он сам себя назвал, превратилось в его истинное. Собственно, это подарило ему свободу. Потому что с тех пор Имя принадлежало только ему, и Ад перестал иметь над ним власть.

— А вы выжгли моё Имя из списка, — догадался Азирафаэль.

Доктор кивнул.

— Кроули опасался, что вы утратите ангельскую суть, — добавил он. — Но, насколько я могу судить, этого не произошло?

— Нет. Я — это по-прежнему я, — ответил Азирафаэль.

— Не совсем, — с улыбкой сообщил Доктор.

— В смысле?

— Теперь вы свободны, и ваша бывшая сторона… больше не сможет вам навредить.

— Что меня очень радует.

Доктор одним глотком допил чай и взял миндальное печенье.

— Вы не улетите, не попрощавшись с Кроули? — спросил Азирафаэль.

— Не люблю прощаться, — поморщился Доктор. — Но он правда расстроится. О! У меня идея! Не хотите полететь со мной? Вдвоём. Кроули собирался очень многое вам показать.

Азирафаэль тоже взял печенье. Скорее для того, чтобы чем-то занять руки.

— Возможно, в следующий раз. Теперь, когда я свободен, мне хотелось бы путешествовать здесь, на Земле. Человеческим способом. В смысле, на самолёте или поезде. Или Бентли. Уверен, Кроули будет настаивать, чтобы мы устроили кругосветную поездку на его машине. Знаете, прежде мы не имели возможности поехать куда-то просто потому, что у нас было такое желание. Сплошные задания и чудеса по приказу.

— Я понимаю, — уверил Доктор. — Но, если что — моё предложение остаётся в силе.

***

Кроули проснулся на рассвете. Обвёл взглядом заднюю комнату магазина и остатки пиршества на столе.

— Вы подружились, пока я был в отключке? Азирафаэль, как ты мог угощать чаем кого-то, кроме меня?

— Ты предпочитаешь вино, старый змей, — на губах Азирафаэля расцвела улыбка, означающая, что он просто дразнит Кроули и чашки лучшего чая в мире достанутся ему одному.

— Что за намёк на возраст? — весело возмутился Кроули и вскочил с дивана. 

— Твоя рука… — Азирафаэль тяжело вздохнул. — Прости меня. Тебе очень больно?

— Уже нет, — Кроули щелком пальцев поменял бинты. — Заживёт. Не переживай, ангел.

— Но это я… — начал Азирафаэль.

— Глупости. Это случилось в будущем, которое, спасибо Доктору и мне любимому, никогда не наступит. Так что не считается, ангел, — заявил Кроули и повернулся к Доктору: — Уже улетаешь?

— Я не могу пропустить миллион приключений, — серьёзно ответил Доктор, а потом не выдержал и засмеялся. — Не люблю, когда что-то заканчивается.

— На самом деле всё только начинается, — сказал Кроули. 

Азирафаэль был с ним полностью согласен.

Они вышли на улицу. ТАРДИС подмигнула им жёлтой лампой.

— Доктор? — окликнул Кроули.

— Да? 

— Не путешествуй один, хорошо? Подумай о том, что я сказал тебе насчёт Донны Ноубл. Раз уж у тебя не получается пригласить девушку, чтобы разделить приключение, в первый раз, не сдавайся и пробуй во второй.

— Я учту. А ты звони. Не обещаю, что смогу ответить немедленно, но…

— Автоответчик всё запишет, я знаю! 

ТАРДИС заскрежетала, поднимая вокруг себя ветер. Азирафаэль наблюдал, как она дематериализуется, постепенно становясь прозрачной, а затем оставляя после себя лишь долгое эхо.

— Я буду по нему скучать, — произнёс Кроули.

«А я нет, пусть он и помог меня спасти». Озвучивать мысль Азирафаэль не стал. Сейчас у его были другие приоритеты.

— Как насчёт того, чтобы заказать блинчики из французской кондитерской? Той, что на соседней улице? — предложил он, взяв Кроули за руку. — У них есть доставка.

— Ты не любишь доставку еды, — озадаченно заметил Кроули.

— Да, — согласился Азирафаэль. — Но сегодня мы будем очень заняты.

— И чем же? — поинтересовался Кроули.

Чувствуя себя очень смелым, Азирафаэль притянул его к себе и поцеловал. На улице, где любой мог их увидеть. С языком. Страстно и без малейшего следа горечи.

— Это похоже на декларацию о намерениях, — в глазах Кроули плясали смешинки.

— Это и есть декларация, — сказал Азирафаэль и потянулся за новым поцелуем.


	6. ЭПИЛОГ. VALE DECEM

Домой Азирафаэль возвращался через парк. Было прохладно несмотря на то, что солнце выглянуло из-за облаков. Ночью шёл снег. Он подарил Лондону морозную свежесть, оставил в наследство узоры на окнах и ветер.

Кроули утром уехал по делам, и Азирафаэль подозревал, что что вечером он появится в магазине с каким-нибудь редким изданием. Азирафаэлю нравилось получать подарки от Кроули (как и дарить их самому) — они слишком долго были лишены возможности делать это открыто. Его огорчал виноватый вид, с которым Кроули вручал ему старинные фолианты, коробки с шоколадными конфетами или цветы в горшке. Азирафаэль не знал, как ему объяснить, что произошедшем не было его вины. Год назад Кроули и Доктор спасли его от участи, худшей, чем смерть. Кроули же вёл себя так, словно совершил что-то очень дурное, а когда Азирафаэль намекал, что не против его переезда в квартиру над магазином, — сколько можно спать на диване в задней комнате! — замыкался в себе и иногда даже пропадал на два-три дня. Возвращался он непременно с подарком, предлагал ужин в «Ритце» или каком-нибудь уютном семейном ресторанчике. Азирафаэль соглашался с улыбкой и ни о чём не спрашивал — ему не хотелось давить на Кроули. Возможно, пришло время об этом поговорить.

Так что он приготовил крем-брюле. Не для того, чтобы, образно выражаясь, подсластить пилюлю. Кроули, хотя и обожал шоколадный мусс и «дьявольский» торт, сладкоежкой не был. Просто вкусная еда и бокал хорошего вина помогали расслабиться и значительно улучшали настроение. К тому же Кроули всегда ел то, что готовил Азирафаэль. А крем-брюле, без ложной скромности, получился потрясающим. И он как раз застынет до нужной консистенции к приходу Кроули.

Наверное, Азирафаэль не вышел бы из книжного магазина и занялся бы инвентаризацией, но он внезапно обнаружил, что у него закончился коричневый сахар. А поварской горелки у него не имелось в принципе. А какой крем-брюле без хрустящей корочки? Правильно, никакой. Поэтому Азирафаэль отправился в магазин «Рай для кондитера», где и приобрёл всё необходимое.

Он проходил мимо их с Кроули лавочки, когда его внимание привлекла фигура бегуна в сером тренировочное костюме. Кто ещё будет заниматься спортом первого января? Конечно, Гавриил. Странно, но Азирафаэль не почувствовал страха. Гавриил больше не имел над ним власти, ни в буквальном, ни в переносном смысле. Азирафаэль был свободен.

Ноги сами понесли его вперёд. На лице Гавриила не прибавилось морщин, но вид у него был уставший, будто метафорический груз, висевший на плечах, придавил его к земле.

— Азирафаэль, — сказал он. И остановился.

— Здравствуй. 

Азирафаэль понятия не имел, что заставило его подойти к Гавриилу. Он не ждал извинений, потому что понимал: он их не получит. Тем не менее ненависти к бывшему начальству он не испытывал.

— Доволен? — Улыбка Гавриила была острее, чем лезвие пламенеющего меча. — Меня понизили. Я всё ещё архангел, но теперь подчиняюсь Михаил.

«Хорошо, что не Сандальфону или Уриил», — хотел ответить Азирафаэль. Он промолчал. Нехорошо сыпать соль на раны тех, над кем одержал победу.

— Я не буду просить прощения, — продолжил Гавриил. — Ты должен был стать примером того, что случается с предателями. Тебе просто повезло.

— Я бы не назвал это везением, — произнёс Азирафаэль. — Что касается Михаил…У неё есть чувство справедливости. Я надеюсь, под её руководством на Небесах начнутся перемены к лучшему. Мне кажется, многие ангелы забыли о своём истинном предназначении.

— И я? — оскалился Гавриил.

— И ты. Но этому миру, а значит, и всем нам дали второй шанс. Шанс чему-то научиться.

— Ты действительно в это веришь. Даже после того, что я пытался с тобой сделать.

— Это уже в прошлом. 

— Ты простил и отпустил?

— Я обрёл свободу. И желаю тебе того же. Если бы ты видел красоту человеческого мира, ты бы не захотел её уничтожить, я уверен.

— Мы никогда не поймём друг друга.

— Возможно. Но если у тебя возникнет желание поговорить, адрес тебе известен.

Азирафаэль повернулся и зашагал к выходу из парка. Гавриил долго смотрел ему вслед — он спиной ощущал пристальный взгляд.

Год назад подобная встреча надолго выбила бы его из колеи. Сейчас Азирафаэль был спокоен.

Вернувшись в магазин, он взял с полки первый том «Властелина колец» и, против обыкновения, сел на диван, а не в привычное кресло. Диван был вотчиной Кроули, и так Азирафаэль чувствовал себя ближе к нему.

В пять часов вечера Бентли появилась на своём обычном месте рядом с магазином: Кроули неизменно парковался под знаком «парковка запрещена», и Азирафаэль перестал ругать его за это ещё пятьдесят лет назад.

— Мой дорогой! — воскликнул он, распахивая дверь.

— Привет, ангел, — Кроули протянул ему коробку с шоколадными конфетами, очень похожими на те, которые он принёс Азирафаэлю в честь открытия магазина.

— Только не говори, что ездил за ними в Швейцарию, — радостно произнёс Азирафаэль.

— Не буду, — Кроули закрыл за собой дверь, снял ботинки и чёрное кашемировое пальто. — Ну и холодрыга на улице.

— В январе как правило холодно, — улыбнулся Азирафаэль. — Я вскипячу чайник.

От горячего чая с лимоном щёки Кроули порозовели. Азирафаэль поставил перед ним креманку с крем-брюле. Себе он сварил какао и от души украсил его маршмеллоу. 

Кроули с видимым удовольствием разбил карамельную корочку и издал совершенно неприличный стон, отправив в рот первую ложку.

— Ангел, ты скоро затмишь Гордона Рамзи и Джейми Оливера! Он будут рыдать от зависти.

Азирафаэль покраснел. Он обожал, когда Кроули говорил ему комплименты, хотя никому в этом не признался бы и под пыткой.

— Ты очень добр, мой дорогой. 

До чуть не наступившего конца света Кроули прижал бы его к первой попавшейся стене и зашипел бы. Теперь же он лишь приподнял бровь и продолжил есть крем-брюле.

Азирафаэль подарил ему улыбку и принялся смаковать собственную порцию десерта.

После они пили терпкое красное вино и вспоминали вечера в Шумере, Месопотамии и Италии эпохи Возрождения. В последнем случае — Флоренцию. Кроули так и не сумел полюбить Рим. 

Воспользовавшись паузой в разговоре, Азирафаэль придвинулся ближе к нему и накрыл его щёку ладонью. Кроули немедленно прильнул к ней, и в груди Азирафаэля маленьким огненным цветком расцвело тепло.

— Мой дорогой, — ласково произнёс он, — ты знаешь, как мне нравится, когда ты остаёшься на ночь. Как я люблю просыпаться рядом с тобой.

— Ангел, ты не спишь, — фыркнул Кроули.

— Какая разница, — отмахнулся Азирафаэль. — Просто я не понимаю, почему ты ко мне до сих пор не переехал? В квартире наверху теперь есть балкон и комната для твоих растений… Да и ночуешь ты здесь чаще, чем дома.

Кроули едва заметно напрягся и отвёл взгляд. Азирафаэль не убрал руку, большим пальцем погладил скулу.

— Если ты не хочешь переезжать, потому что тебе нужно личное пространство, это одно дело. Я не буду настаивать. Меня устраивает то, что у нас есть сейчас. Ты делаешь меня счастливым. Правда. Но лишай себя того, чего желаешь всем сердцем, из-за чувства вины. Ты ни в чём не виноват.

Кроули невесело усмехнулся.

— Как ты можешь быть таким… всепрощающим? Я попросил Доктора выжечь твоё истинное Имя из списка ангелов. Без твоего согласия. И…

— Мне нечего тебе прощать, — перебил его Азирафаэль. — Ты и Доктор… Вы меня спасли.

— Но цена могла оказаться непомерно высокой, — тихо сказал Кроули. — Я не знал, что случится посте того, как адский огонь уничтожит страницу с твоим Именем. Чудо, что ты не пал…

Вздохнув, Азирафаэль притянул его к себе и поцеловал в висок. 

— Прости меня. Нам следовало поговорить об этом год назад. В том, что произошло, нет твоей вины, Кроули. Другого способа спасти меня от стирания памяти и полного уничтожения личности, всего того, что составляет моё «я», вы не нашли. И, поверь мне, я благодарен, что вышло именно так. Проблема со свободой воли заключается в том, что тот, у кого её нет, узнает, нуждается ли он в ней только после того, как её обретёт. Вы с Доктором освободили меня. Во всех смыслах. И это восхитительное ощущение.

— Всё же, если бы ты пал… — в Кроули по-прежнему говорила вина.

Азирафаэль покачал головой.

— Знаешь, почему Гавриил и Сандальфон хотели меня… стереть? Потому что падение ангела не в их юрисдикции. Решение принимает Она. И раз уж Она ничего не сказала нам после почти-Армагеддона, это значит, что ты оказались правы насчёт Непостижимого плана. Так мне кажется. Поэтому спрошу тебя снова: ты хочешь, чтобы мы жили вместе?

Кроули кивнул. И через мгновение добавил еле слышно, чтобы никто, кроме Азирафаэля, не разобрал его слов:

— Да. Очень. 

— Замечательно, — просиял Азирафаэль. — В субботу мы перевезём сюда твои растения, пластинки и даже ту ужасную статую. И орла.

— Почему в субботу, а не завтра, например? — удивился Кроули.

— Не хочу, чтобы ты решил, что я для тебя слишком быстрый.

Кроули рассмеялся. Смех звучал несколько нервно, но Азирафаэль сделал вид, что не почувствовал этого. Разговоры по душам не давались легко им обоим.

«Нам не помешает вторая чашечка чая. Ну, первая для меня, но обязательно с мелиссой и мятой», — подумал Азирафаэль. Он вновь коснулся губами виска Кроули.

— Я на кухню, мой дорогой. Скоро вернусь. 

Двадцать минут спустя они наслаждались чаем и пирожными, которые Азирафаэль нашёл в холодильнике. Конфеты он оставил на потом. Ночью шоколад всегда вкуснее. К его восторгу Кроули повеселел и оживился.

— Вещей у меня не так много. Из особо ценного разве что растения, набросок «Моны Лизы» и большая книга по астрономии. А вот что делать со статуей борющихся ангела и демона и деревянным орлом, я даже не представляю…

— Орла можно к растениям, — предложил Азирафаэль. Он был тронут, что Кроули сохранил скульптуру как напоминание о чудесном спасении в 1941 году и о том, как на краткий миг соприкоснулись их пальцы. Он ни за что не позволил ему избавиться от такого ценного сувенира. — А статую, кхм, борцов поставим на балконе.

— Тебе она не нравится, да? — прищурился Кроули.

— Я этого не утверждал, — возмутился Азирафаэль. — Я просто не уверен, что они, э-э, борются…

— А чем они, по-твоему, занимаются?

Ответить Азирафаэль не успел. В глазах Кроули заполыхало золоте пламя, как тогда, в ТАРДИС. По яркости оно соперничало с солнцем. Фарфоровая чашка выпала из пальцев Кроули. Он встал и произнёс чужим, странным голосом, как будто кого-то цитировал:

— Песня подходит к концу, но история никогда не заканчивается.

— Кроули? — встревоженно позвал Азирафаэль.

Золотое пламя погасло. Кроули, обведя комнату диким взглядом, круто развернулся и выбежал из магазина в чём был: узких джинсах, водолазке и тапочках.

— Куда ты? Простудишься же! 

Хлопнула входная дверь.

— Святой Манчестер! — выругался Азирафаэль.

О пролитом чае и разбившейся чашке он позаботится позже. Сейчас самым важным было догнать Кроули и выяснить, что за чертовщина творится. Он торопливо надел зимние ботинки, накинул тёплое пальто, схватил с вешалки второе, кашемировое, которое он подарил Кроули в начале декабря, и поспешил на улицу.

В воздухе в медленном танце кружились снежинки. Но даже если не получится ориентироваться по следам, огненно-рыжую ауру Кроули ни с чем иным перепутать было невозможно. Азирафаэль его обязательно найдёт.

***

Кроули резко остановился, словно налетел на кирпичную стену, и осмотрелся. Казалось, в переулок его привела какая-то неведомая сила. Хотя… почему неведомая? Её звали ТАРДИС. Она стояла примерно в десяти футах от него, а её зов продолжал звучать в крови.

— Доктор? 

Кроули не сразу заметил фигуру в коричневом плаще, лежавшую на снегу лицом вниз. Ему показалось, что краем глаза он увидел существо, держащее в руках светящийся шар, но через секунду оно растворилось в воздухе.

— Доктор! 

Кроули бросился к нему и перевернул на спину. Доктор дышал неровно, какими-то рваными всхлипами. Кроули подхватил его подмышками и потянул вверх.

— Это началось, да? Ты умираешь.

— Регенерирую, — неслышно поправил Доктор.

Кроули хмыкнул. Ему наконец удалось поставить Доктора на ноги, и он закинул его руку себе на плечо.

— Держись. Я доведу тебя до ТАРДИС. О чём ты только думал, дурья твоя башка? Ты уже попрощался со своими друзьями. И Розой Тайлер. ТАРДИС мне показала. И ты потратил последние силы… чтобы увидеться со мной?

— Ты тоже мой друг, — ответил Доктор. И добавил после долгой, болезненной паузы: — И я не хочу быть один в момент, когда изменюсь безвозвратно…

— А я единственный, кому выброс регенерационной энергии не причинит вреда, — закончил за него Кроули. — Ещё два шага, Доктор. Мы почти пришли.

Доктор нашарил в кармане ключ и долго не мог попасть в замочную скважину — так сильно дрожали пальцы. Потеряв терпение, Кроули отобрал у него ключ и открыл дверь.

Внутри Доктор снял плащ, небрежно повесил его на балку и нажал несколько кнопок на консоли. ТАРДИС издала скрежещущий звук. Доктор молча дышал, опираясь на руки и опустив голову, пока ТАРДИС медленно плыла вокруг Земли. Кроули не решался нарушить тишину или подойти ближе.

— Ты уверен, что желаешь остаться? — спросил Доктор. — Регенерация — это очень больно. Зрелище будет не из приятных.

— В такие моменты никто не должен быть в одиночестве. Я остаюсь, — ответил Кроули. — Я успею переместиться на Землю, не переживай. Я хочу сказать тебе спасибо. Спасибо, что помог выручить Азирафаэля. Спасибо за путешествия и приключения. И за то, что моя демоническая суть никогда не имела для тебя значения. 

— Это тебе спасибо, Кроули, — Доктор с тоской посмотрел на руки: они начинали светиться. Вскоре золотое сияние окутало его целиком. — Я не хочу уходить, — пробормотал он.

«Я тоже, — подумал Кроули. — Я тоже не хочу, чтобы ты уходил».

Сияние становилось всё ярче. Кроули не отводил взгляда. Доктор должен был чувствовать его поддержку до самого конца.

***

Азирафаэль остановился. Внезапно он перестал ощущать присутствие Кроули на Земле. Это пугало. До отменённого Апокалипсиса он мог успокаивать себя тем, что Кроули вызвали в Ад — отчитаться за выполненные задания, и он скоро вернётся. Сейчас Азирафаэль не знал, что и думать. Что, если с Кроули что-то случилось?

«Возьми себя в руки. Ты знаешь, что его позвала ТАРДИС. Недаром она в прошлый раз что-то с ним… сделала. Возможно, установила ментальную связь. И что-то ему показала. Надеюсь, они с Доктором не улетели в другую галактику».

Азирафаэль заставил себя несколько раз глубоко вдохнуть и выдохнуть и сосредоточился. К его огромному облегчению, он почувствовал возвращение Кроули. А затем начал тревожиться по-настоящему: обычно яркие рыжие всполохи с вкраплением золотых и чёрных спиралей потускнели, словно их кто-то приглушил. а некоторые языки «пламени» посерели.

Азирафаэль прижал к груди кашемировое пальто и вновь перешёл на бег. 

Всполохи привели его в переулок. Кроули сидел на асфальте, обняв руками колени. В рыжих волосах таяли снежинки. Ни Доктора, ни ТАРДИС поблизости не было.

— Мой дорогой! — Азирафаэль склонился над Кроули и набросил пальто ему на плечи. — Что произошло?

Кроули поднял голову.

— Ангел? — прошептал он. На ресницах дрожали капли воды. Азирафаэль не мог сказать, был то растаявший снег, или Кроули плакал.

— Вставай, а то совсем окоченеешь, — мягко произнёс он.

Кроули послушно встал. Азирафаэль помог ему продеть руки в рукава, жалея, что не догадался захватить шарф.

— Где Доктор? — спросил он.

— Доктор… — Кроули нахмурился. — Знаешь, Повелители времени нашли способ обмануть смерть. Когда приходит их время, они меняются. Лицо, тело, характер… всё становится другим. Это называется регенерация.

— И Доктор… регенерировал? — осторожно уточнил Азирафаэль.

— Да, — жилка на щеке Кроули дёрнулась. Он не всхлипнул, но издал какой-то непонятный, полный отчаяния звук. — Сейчас у него новое лицо, он путешествует во времени с новыми спутниками и вляпывается в миллион опасных приключений. Почему у меня такое ощущение, что кто-то умер?

Азирафаэлю очень хотелось его утешить, но он не знал, как. Нужных слов не находилось. Даже когда они с Кроули ссорились (в результате одной из ссор Кроули залёг в спячку почти на целый век), Азирафаэль никогда его не терял своего друга. Кроули всегда был. И в любой ситуации оставался самим собой.

Азирафаэль ясно представил, как после возвращения в магазин Кроули, не снимая пальто, заберётся в кресло с ногами и будет молча пить заваренный Азирафаэлем чай с ромашкой. А когда погаснут фонари и небо побледнеет перед рассветом, Азирафаэль уговорит его перебраться на диван и будет долго гладить рыжие пряди. Через полчаса Кроули заснёт, и горькая морщинка заляжет между бровей. А вечером, проснувшись, он предложит поужинать в «Ритце» и поднять бокал-другой самого дорого вина в меню (ради разнообразия цена будет соответствовать качеству) за того, кто показал ему всё время и пространство и помог подарить свободу одному ангелу.

Поэтому Азирафаэль сказал:

— Пойдём домой. 

И они пошли. 

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация:  
> [Тумблер-коллаж «Надо вернуться»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912918)
> 
> Бета — Грустные сны Капитана Джека


End file.
